Angel de hielo
by alexshoma
Summary: Hace 10 años te dejé atrás y de alguna manera te tengo conmigo de nuevo, aunque no eres la misma. Tu mirada es triste, tu sonrisa se fue y eres fría y extraña. No importa, veré la manera de recuperarte, porque aunque eres como el hielo, aun eres mi angel
1. Chapter 1

Ángel de Hielo.

Entre dos mundos, la vida cuelga como una estrella,

ni noche ni día, sobre el filo del horizonte.

¡Qué poco sabemos cuál somos!

¡Y cuán menos aún lo que seremos!

Lord Byron, _Don Juan._

-¡Me estoy muriendo de frío!- grité por quinta vez., y por quinta vez me respondió el grito de "¡Duérmete ya! De Soul.

-¡No puedo! ¡Con este frío es imposible!

Como respuesta a mi queja, una bota de mi adorado amigo, tan compresivo como siempre (nótese el sarcasmo en ambos casos por favor), fue arrojada a mi puerta.

-¡Son las dos de la mañana Maka! Haz el favor de al menos callarte, o la próxima bota ira directo a tu linda, inquieta y ruidosa cabecita ¿quedó claro?

No respondí, me limite a inflar mis mejillas y a resoplar, ofendida. Unos minutos después, los sonoros ronquidos de mi compañero llenaron el departamento. Me reí un poco. Era divertido molestarlo, una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado… al menos no tanto.

Cuando éramos pequeños, Soul y yo fuimos inseparables, pero cuando él se marcho a Londres perdí gran parte del contacto con él por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca nos dejamos del todo, por lo cual no dudé en acudir a él cuando mis problemas fueron demasiados. Volví a sonreír al pensar en su expresión cuando abrió la puerta y me encontró ahí, con maletas en mano y prácticamente nada de dinero en el bolsillo, en la puerta de su departamento. Habían pasado ya 4 días desde aquello, y aun no me acostumbraba al nuevo Soul, y, al parecer, el tampoco de acostumbraba del todo a la nueva yo.

Por mucho tiempo, cuando el dejó nuestra pequeña ciudad, nos escribíamos casi a diario, además de llamarnos por teléfono bastante; luego comenzamos a hacerlo cada vez menos, hasta el extremo de dejar totalmente el teléfono y escribirnos una o dos cartas al año. De hecho desde hacia 2 años que no sabia prácticamente nada de el. Sin embargo, era mi único amigo real, porque después de su partida no hubo nadie mas que se acercara, y yo no quería acercarme a nadie; así que Soul era mi primera y ultima esperanza para poder estar aquí, en Londres. Durante años ahorre para poder hacer el viaje hasta acá, pero no sabia como demonios iba a vivir, ni donde.

Por eso, cuando mi soñada carta de aceptación al Studio M9 High School llego, a sabiendas de que jamás obtendría el apoyo de un padre que nunca estuvo ahí para mi, volé hasta Londres a escondidas, y al llegar, fui al primer lugar que se ocurrió, y rezando porque en los últimos dos años sin saber nada de él, no se hubiera mudado, llegue al departamento de Soul.

A pesar de llegar sin ningún aviso y de los años sin vernos, el aceptó dejarme vivir con él, después de contarle mi historia, siempre y cuando le ayudara a pagar el alquiler y lo básico del lugar (agua, luz, teléfono, internet, comida…) y sobre todo, si prometía no entrometerme en su trabajo.

Mi nuevo "rommie" (como odiaba que le dijera) era artista, para mi gran sorpresa. Gustaba de pintar y fotografiar todo tipo de cosas en su tiempo libre, aunque no le gustaba que los demás vieran su trabajo, no mas de lo necesario.

Mi sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando me dijo que el también estudiaba en el Studio M9 High School, aunque, al ser un año mayor que yo, iba dos semestres por arriba de mi.

Vivía solo desde que lo aceptaron, porque sus padres viajaban mucho, y si bien ellos pagaban toda su colegiatura y le daban mas de lo necesario para vivir mucho mas que bien, el solamente usaba el dinero de su colegiatura, porque todo lo demás prefería guardarlo, o usarlo para su material de pintura y fotografía; por lo cual trabajaba en una tienda de CDs , DVDs, videojuegos y esas cosas, para pagar el alquiler y lo demás, aunque tenía ciertos problemas para ello últimamente, por lo que me había pedido ayudarle con esos gastos.

Así que en estos últimos días había estado buscando trabajo, y lo había encontrado en una cafetería bastante mona y cerca del departamento.

Los ronquidos de Soul y el frío iban en aumento, así que decidí ir por mi mp3, que se había quedado en la cocina y de paso prepararme un café.

Al salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la cocina, me encontré con el bloc de dibujo de Soul encima de la mesita del recibidor. La tentación de abrirlo era enorme, pero resistí. Él me había pedido que por ningún motivo fisgoneara su trabajo, y después de su ayuda era lo menos que podía hacer.

Esa era una de las cosas en las que él más había cambiado.

Cuando pequeños, no dudaba en mostrarme sus obras de arte (en aquel entonces garabatos); pero ahora se mostraba mucho más reservado.

Quién sabe, el tan solo tenía seis añitos en aquel entonces, y ya habían pasado diez años… Diez años que nos habían cambado totalmente a los dos, no solo en apariencia, sino en actitud. Aunque el punto de la apariencia era algo muy digno de comentarse.

Aquel niño que me había dejado atrás no tenia casi nada que ver con el joven que me abrió la puerta hace unos días, excepto en sus inconfundibles y profundos ojos rojos, y su cabello blanco, aunque este ultimo también había sufrido cambios.

Soul había dejado de ser un enclenque chiquillo para convertirse en un bastante alto y esbelto, pero musculoso chico. Seguía siendo pálido, pero no tanto como yo, por supuesto, y se había dejado crecer el cabello, que ahora se acomodaba de manera rebelde y le caía ligeramente sobre los ojos. A veces parecía que ni siquiera se peinaba, pero le quedaba muy bien. Sinceramente era bastante… guapo.

Muy callado, al igual que yo; una gran lastima porque realmente extrañaba el ser ruidosos e incontrolables, como antes.

De hecho, no habíamos hablado mucho en los últimos días, todo lo contrario de cuando pequeños.

Solté un suspiro sobre mi recién preparado café, mientras encendía mi mp3 y me ponía los audífonos. Realmente me encantaría volver a ser niña de nuevo, ser ruidosos y traviesos, contarnos todo y compartiendo nuestros días. Soul había sido la primera persona en la que realmente confié. La primera y la última.

Me senté en el sofá a terminarme el café y seguí pensando…

Habían pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde que nos separamos; demasiadas. Y al parecer por su nueva actitud, en su vida también.

Recordé cada cosa que me había sucedido, cada persona que me había lastimado… mi madre… ¿Habría pasado Soul por algo similar? ¿Seríamos como antes de nuevo? Yo., por mi parte, sabía que difícilmente podría volver a ser la de antes, jamás podría confiar en las personas de nuevo, lo había aprendido a la mala. ¿Soul se encontraría en la misma situación?

Comenzó a darme sueño, como siempre que bebía café, y poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

El último pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue que, de poder volver a confiar en alguien, me gustaría que fuera en él…

Después me quedé dormida, soñando con dos chiquillos jugando en un verde jardín hasta que el pequeño desapareció y el invierno llegó al jardín… un invierno que se resistió a irse, y que nunca dejo regresar a la primavera de nuevo.

(Soul P.O.V)

La cálida luz del sol matinal me despertó de golpe.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran ya las 9:30 de la mañana. Domingo, no trabajaba hoy, y Maka tampoco… un extrañamente incomodo pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Ése sería nuestro primer día juntos de verdad, después de los 4 días anteriores. El día de su llegada había sido bastante noche, por lo que no conversamos mucho, y de alguna manera, después de solo un día había logrado conseguir trabajo como camarera, así que nos veíamos solo por las mañanas, ya que ambos trabajábamos por las tardes, y el poco tiempo que compartíamos era durante un muy silencioso desayuno, porque después ella se encerraba en su habitación casi siempre hasta que fuera hora de marcharse a trabajar.

Tan solo por las noches, cuando regresábamos al departamento, parecía menos callada, como si el cansancio la desinhibiera un poco, y era entonces cuando la pequeña Maka que yo conocía regresaba y comenzaba a molestarme…

Sonreí, realmente no me molestaba el que ella intentara fastidiarme, al contrario, era bastante agradable. Me hacía sentir como cuando éramos pequeños, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Maka solía ser muy alegre y traviesa. No era raro encontrarla con las rodillas raspadas o con rasguños en la cara y ramitas en el pelo, productos de su amor por subirse a los árboles. Ahora era una chica completamente distinta. Apenas y abría la boca y hasta ahora no había podido ver ninguna sonrisa de su parte, no una real. Por algunas cosas que me había escrito durante los últimos años sabía que no la había pasado muy bien desde mi partida, pero nunca imaginé que esas cosas la hicieran cambiar tanto. Quizás había mas cosas de las que yo sabía.

-Ay mocosa… ¿Qué te pasó?- murmuré.

Realmente la había extrañado mucho, y quería verla de nuevo, aunque jamás imagine que me encontraría en esta situación. Nunca creí que llegaría a mi casa, maleta en mano, para vivir conmigo.

Yo también había cambiado, aunque definitivamente no tanto como ella. En realidad no entendía que era lo que me impedía acercarme a mi vieja amiga de nuevo. Quizás fuera la sorpresa del reencuentro, o el verla tan cambiada, tan desconfiada. En su mirada había una tristeza enorme que me hacía sentir extraño.

Fuese lo que fuese no me importaba. Volvería a acercarme a ella, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que me necesitaba.

Después de todo seguía siendo mi amiga ¿no? Esa pequeñita que deje en mi antiguo hogar debía seguir por ahí en alguna parte.

Con esa idea dándome vueltas por la cabeza me levanté al baño y me enjuagué la cara y me lavé los dientes. No se escuchaba nada, así que supuse que Maka seguía dormida.

Fui hasta la cocina para preparar un poco de café, para que estuviera listo cuando ella despertara; y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba dormida en el sofá. Se veía realmente tierna así. Sus facciones se relajaban al punto de hacerla lucir infantil e indefensa. Realmente había cambiado muchísimo físicamente también. Su cabello, generalmente corto según yo recordaba, había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura, rubio y brillante con ese característico tono ceniza, cayendo en finas y elegantes ondas. Seguía siendo muy blanca, más de lo que yo recordaba, y sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, se veían siempre tristes, rodeados por largas y gruesas pestañas rizadas. Los delgados labios sonrientes que lucía de chiquita habían dejado lugar a unos rosados y bastante más gruesos que no había visto curvarse en una sonrisa, de aspecto suave y frágil.

Eso sí, seguía siendo bastante pequeña para su edad; pero ahora tenia un cuerpo de bailarina, de aspecto frágil por ser tan delgada, pero con esos marcados y fuertes músculos tan característicos de aquellos que practican ballet o gimnasia.; de suaves y atractivas curvas.

No lo podía negar, Maka se había vuelto una chica muy hermosa.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que caí en la cuenta de porqué había pasado tanto frío la noche anterior. La muy boba traía un pijama ligerísimo, compuesto por unos diminutos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, y solamente se cubría con una fina chamarra. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado al clima frío y húmedo de Londres, pero Maka no. Era obvio que pasaría una noche helada con un pijama tan… revelador.

Aunque no parecía sufrir por el clima en ese momento, de hecho parecía estar muy cómoda.

Terminé mi camino hacia la cocina y puse a funcionar la cafetera.

Me asomé a la sala y me di cuenta de que esa tonta ni siquiera se había movido.

Una traviesa y seductora idea cruzó mi mente al verla tan vulnerable… sonreí y lentamente me acerqué al sofá…

* * *

Waaaaa primer capi listo! Hace mucho que escribí esto, pero no lo había podido subir… pero ahora ya lo hice así que díganme que opinan de él! Pienso hacer esta historia bastante larguita porque hay muchas ideas rondando en mi cabecita para esos dos. Además no estarán solitos porque los demás chicos llegaran pronto, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Porfis dejen review para saber que opinan y si debo continuarla o dejar esto por la paz jeje. Quiero que esta historia esté llena de arte! Pintura, baile, literatura, actuación, diseño y mucha mucha música! Soy muy variada en cuanto a mis gustos en todo lo anterior, así que habrá un poco de todo espero. Bueee repito, díganme lo que piensan si? Se acepta de todo! No me molestan las criticas de ningún tipo, de hecho las agradezco, así que por favor dejen review con su opinión!

Bueee Alex-chan dice hasta la próxima! Ciao!

Escuchando Venus, de Shinwa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un paseo por el Támesis

Veinte puentes desde la Torre a los Kew

querían saber lo que el Río sabía,

porque eran jóvenes y el Támesis viejo,

y éste es el cuento que él les contó.

Rudyard Kipling, _El cuento del Río._

(Maka P.O.V)

Sentí como mi cuerpo caía contra el piso helado y como los cojines del sofá me golpeaban encima. Inmediatamente después la carcajada de Soul lleno la habitación. El muy imbécil había volteado el sofá mientras dormía aprovechando mi vulnerabilidad.

Ignorando el dolor de mi rodilla derecha, que se había estrellado particularmente fuerte, me puse en pie, cojín en mano, y se lo arroje en la cara a mi compañero, que, al estar casi llorando de risa, ni siquiera hizo el menor esfuerzo por protegerse.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me pegué por tu culpa!

Soul se tiró al piso, ahora si con lagrimas en los ojos, y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su espalda, sujetándose las costillas e intensificando la carcajada.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que en la mesita de la sala se encontraba el gruesísimo directorio telefónico, brillando antes mis ojos… muahahahahaha… vendetta…

Y la carcajada se vió interrumpida por un grito de dolor. Música para mis oídos.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldita loca!- gritó Soul sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos -¿Sabes cuántas neuronas acabas de matar?

-¿Más de las que tienes?- respondí con cara de inocente.

Soul se me quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos y me contestó:

-Ja, mira quien habla. Si te dicen "Maka, tienes UNA neurona" empiezas a gritar "!Quítamela, Quitámela!".

Lo fulminé con la mirada y volví a levantar amenazadoramente el directorio, pero el reaccionó y se colocó detrás del sillón caído, cubriéndose con los cojines la cabeza. Comencé a reírme antes de darme cuenta. La reacción de mi amigo fue inmediata, se paro radiante y grito:

-¡Por fin! Tardé diez años pero valió la pena.

-¿Eh?- dije confundida.

-Nada, olvídalo- respondió, al tiempo que volvía a enderezar el sofá.

-Humf… bueno… ¿Es café lo que huelo?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Si, ahora lo sirvo, mientras tanto haz el favor de ponerte algo menos revelador ¿quieres? Mis hormonas están en pleno desarrollo y no ayudas mucho vistiendo así, van a hacer fiesta si no te cubres pronto.

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían rápidamente y le arrojé la guía telefónica que aún seguía en mi mano, pero la atrapo hábilmente. Me di la vuelta y corrí a mi habitación

-Mejor me baño de una vez, mientras, prepara el desayuno, y pobre de ti si vuelves a pasarte de pervertido. Esa guía telefónica no habrá sido nada en comparación, ¿entendiste?

(Soul P.O.V)

-No soy yo, son mis hormonas- contesté, usando el mismo tonito inocente que ella había usado antes.

No escuché su réplica, pues se metió a su habitación y luego de un momento salió hacia el baño con un cambio de ropa en mano.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la cocina antes de que Maka retomara el maldito directorio.

Revisé la alacena en busca de algo para preparar el desayuno, y me topé con un paquete de harina para preparar Hot Cakes.

Si mal no recordaba, a Maka le fascinaban las cosas dulces, y tomando en cuneta que la mañana había empezado bastante bien con mi objetivo de acercarme a ella, decidí prepararlos. Inclusive tenía helado de vainilla en la nevera y unas chispas de dulce de colores (que ya ni siquiera recordaba porque había comprado).

Mientras mezclaba todos los ingredientes en la licuadora y pon'ia un poco de margarina en una sartén al fuego, me tomé un momento para recordar la sonrisa de mi amiga.

Realmente se veía muy linda al reír, esa sí que era la chiquilla que yo recordaba. Su risa era maravillosa, como pequeñas campanitas de viento, y la sonrisa, su sonrisa real y sincera, suavizaba sus facciones y la hacían lucir muy linda.

Definitivamente esos diez años de espera para verla de esa forma de nuevo habían valido la pena.

Termine de preparar el desayuno y prepare la mesa. Justo cuando había puesto los platos en su lugar, Maka salio del baño.

Traía unos jeans lisos azul oscuro y un suéter a rayas blanco, azul y verde limón. Se había sujetado el cabello en una trenza francesa de lado y estaba descalza. Mientras mas se acercaba el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba, no despegaba la mirada de su ENORME plato de Hot Cakes con helado, jarabe de chocolate y las chispas de colores.

Había que aceptarlo, me habían quedado de comercial los benditos panqueques.

-Espero que no hayas hecho mucho desastre en la cocina por preparar esto- dijo.

-La verdad es que si, pero lo limpie- respondí; era cierto, al ver el desastre que había dejado, y a sabiendas de que a ella le tocaba limpiar la cocina después del desayuno, decidí limpiarlo para que no tuviera tanto trabajo.

- Mmm, pues no lo limpiaste bien, mira, tienes jarabe de chocolate en la mejilla.

Entonces ocurrió algo realmente inesperado. Maka se acerco a mi de manera repentina, juro que podía contar las pecas de su rostro de lo cerca que estaba, me miro a los ojos y sin decir nada, lamió mi mejilla. Después se alejo con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Listo, ahora comamos. Waaaa realmente huele bien- fue lo único que dijo.

Yo no supe que hacer, me quede helado.

- T ú hueles bien- dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido. Sentí como los colores subían lentamente a mi rostro. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¿Desde cuando YO decía cumplidos?

- Vaya… creo que si te maté un par de neuronas ¿cierto?

Camine hacia mi lugar en la mesa y me senté, esperando que no notara mi sonrojo, que con su comentario comenzó a desaparecer.

- Te doy un cumplido y me ofendes, ¿quien te entiende mujer?

- Yo- respondió, mientras se metía un pedazo de panqueque a la boca – ¡Wow! ¡Esto esta buenísimo! Nunca imaginé que cocinaras cosas así.

- No suelo hacerlo, es sólo que recordé que te gustaban las cosas dulces.

- Solo en la comida, en todo lo demás me causa nauseas… como en los perfumes, ¡puaj!

- ¿Por eso tu perfume es cítrico? – se me volvió a escapar sin poder detenerlo. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir y me miro como si fuera bicho raro.

- ¿Y ahora tu? ¿Desde cuando detectas tan bien los aromas de los perfumes?

Le devolví la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

- Te sorprenderían las cosas que se hacer mi queridísima amiga.

Me vi recompensado con otra de sus sonrisas; se metió un enorme bocado de helado y después de un sonoro "mmmm" me contesto.

-Touché… sip, mi perfume es de frutas, nunca he entendido la necesidad de algunas chicas de oler como un postre.

Me reí ante su comentario y comencé a comer yo también. Me sorprendió el darme cuenta de que los hot cakes realmente sabían muy bien, pero mas me sorprendió el darme cuenta de que Maka ya había terminado con su plato y ahora pasaba el dedo índice por el plato, recogiendo los restos de helado y chocolate del plato, y llevándoselos a la boca.

- Wow, comes rápido- comenté. Ella se sonrojo y murmuro un suave "es que estaban muy buenos". Yo me reí y ella me lanzó una mirada asesina, aunque realmente no parecía muy molesta.

Se paró y llevó su plato a la cocina. Escuché como abría el grifo y lo lavaba.

Mire hacia la pared de cristal del departamento. Era lo que mas me gustaba del lugar. Estábamos en el penthouse, por lo que teníamos una vista espectacular, y la pared de vidrio lograba explotar toda la belleza del paisaje. A lo lejos pude divisar el Támesis, una brillante cicatriz que atravesaba la gran ciudad y le daba un toque mágico cuando reflejaba el sol, justo como ahora. Fue cuando se me ocurrió una muy buena idea.

- Nee Maka.

- Dime- gritó desde la cocina.

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?

Su rubia cabecita se asomo desde la puerta con el rostro lleno de curiosidad. Después de unos segundos me sonrió y asintió.

…...

Una hora más tarde, después de bañarme y cambiarme con unos jeans, una camiseta negra de manga larga y mi chaqueta de cuero, me encontraba en mi motocicleta con mi compañera abrazada a mí por la espalda, camino hacia el centro de Londres.

- ¿Quieres conocer mis lugares favoritos? - le había dicho. Ella había aceptado y ahora estábamos justo por llegar al primero de la lista: Abbey Road.

Maka soltó un gritito de emoción cuando descubrió hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera maravillosa, y me confeso que era gran fanática de los Beatles.

En cuanto puso un pie abajo de la moto comenzó a sacar fotos como loca, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Realmente parecía contenta.

No quiso irse de ahí hasta después de un par de horas, estaba fascinada viendo pasar a los turista por la enigmática calle en grupos de 4 para la típica foto.

- Me encantaría poder hacer eso- comentó.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces?

Me miro como si fuera estupido y contesto:

- Porque solo somos dos torpe. Para que valga la pena debemos ser 4 o más.

Cuando por fin pude sacarla de ahí decidí llevarla a Soho, al Shaftesbury Avenue, la calle donde se encuentran todos los teatros. Muchos alumnos del M9 Studio terminaban allí. Con un poco de suerte y buenas conexiones claro.

Paramos en el Picadilly Crcus a comer pescado frito y papas. Maka lo encontró tan delicioso que inclusive pidió repetir. No entendía como podía llegar a comer tanto teniendo ese cuerpecillo tan delgado.

Luego, a sabiendas de que a Maka le fascinaba leer, la lleve a un lugar que sabía que consideraría mágico, King's Cross. El gritito de emoción de Abbey Road volvió a repetirse y me pidió (bueno en realidad solo me arrojo la cámara) tomarle una fotografía en el Anden 9 y ¾, donde incluso tienen un carrito a medio atravesar la pared.

Entre caminatas, pescado frito, espectáculos callejeros, pescado frito, numerosas fotografías, y más pescado frito, el día fue pasando rápidamente.

Antes de darnos cuenta estaba poniéndose el sol, y fue entonces que le dije.

- Ahora si te mostraré la parte más mágica de la ciudad.

Su sonrisa, que no había desaparecido en todo el día, se ensanchó aun más. Me tomó de la mano y asintió.

La lleve hasta un lugar poco recurrido del Támesis. Lejos del Big Ben que es donde todo el mundo va.

La vista era linda, pero aun no perfecta.

Maka me volteó a ver con la interrogativa marcada en la mirada.

- Espera un poco- le dije.

Le señale al frente y entonces paso. El sol, que comenzaba a ponerse, se reflejo, enorme y brillante, sobre el rió, pintándolo de dorado y cobre, haciendo lucir a las aguas como si fueran de oro.

Por un momento la visión de aquel espectáculo me absorbió por completo. Pero al escuchar a la que estaba a mi lado respingar sorprendida, voltee a verla, y el corazón se me encogió.

El reflejo del sol en el agua cubría a Maka también, iluminándole el rostro y haciendo brillar su cabello y sus ojos. Una media sonrisa, llena de paz, curvaba sus labios, y un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Me hice conciente de que no había soltado su mano aún, pero algo me impedía hacerlo. No quería soltarla, no quería dejar de verla.

Ella volteó, y me miró a los ojos, confundida seguramente por la expresión que debía estar en mi rostro en ese momento.

- Gracias – dijo – Por todo, no solo por este día, sino por todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde que éramos niños.

Le sonreí de vuelta y respondí.

- No es nada, solo quería verte sonreír de nuevo.

- No se como podría darte las gracias…

- Sólo prométeme que me regalaras tus sonrisas, sin importar lo que pase, siempre que estés conmigo.

La sorpresa se presento en su expresión, pero después de un momento volvió a sonreír.

- Prometido – dijo mientras me extendía la mano que no estaba sujetada a la mía. La estreche como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato, y un sentimiento extraño pero agradable me recorrió completamente. Pero de repente, un recuerdo cruzó mi mente y los ojos verdes de Maka se vieron suplantados por unos azules. Solté sus manos de inmediato y di un paso hacia atrás, confundido; aunque no más que ella, que me miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien Soul? – Preguntó.

Me quede callado, hasta que el recuerdo desapareció. Los ojos verdes de mi compañera eran los únicos presentes. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para despejarla y respondí con un "no te preocupes".

- Vamos, debemos regresar al departamento. Vayamos por la moto.

Ella me miró insegura pero después de un momento solo asintió y me siguió.

Unos minutos después estábamos en el departamento. Maka dijo que iría a su habitación porque quería hacer no se que cosa en su computadora, pero estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de que quería estar solo un momento.

Me senté en el piso, mirando la pared de cristal, intentando alejar ese par de ojos azules de mi mente pero era imposible. La escena con Maka en el río había sido demasiado para mí.

Una hora después escuche como la puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abría. Sus pasos se dirigían hasta mí, pero no volteé a verla. De repente, un chocolate estaba frente a mí. Maka lo sujetaba, ofreciéndomelo, mientras ella ya tenía uno en los labios.

- Deberías comerlo – dijo – Encuentro que eso ayuda cuando la aplastante sensación de horribles recuerdos hace acto de presencia.

Lo tomé y le quite la envoltura, y después de un momento me lo llevé a los labios.

Ella se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, con la mirada fija en el paisaje nocturno de Londres. El chocolate estaba realmente delicioso y me hizo sentir bien. Esperé la pregunta que nunca llegó hasta que yo hablé.

- Realmente no vas a preguntar nada ¿eh?

Me miró y sonrió de manera reconfortante, justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

- Si no dijiste nada es por algo. Si hay algo que es odioso es que la gente te presione con preguntas que obviamente no quieres responder. Yo lo se. No preguntare nada, pero si en algún momento quieres decirme que sucede, te escuchare. El que no haya preguntado no significa que no esté interesada, es solo que se que no responderás. Se que cuando llegue el momento adecuado, soltaras la sopa, pero este no es el momento, así que dediquémonos a comer chocolate y a mirar la ciudad, ¿te parece bien?

Sonreí de nuevo, y por un momento, el color azul fue sustituido de nuevo por el verde.

- Me parece perfecto – respondí. Y realmente, me lo parecía.

…...

(General P.O.V)

Había llegado a la ciudad hacía unas pocas horas, de regreso al frío clima de Londres, justo a tiempo para el nuevo semestre en el M9 Studio. Sacudió su roja cabellera y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta negra. Hizo parada a un taxi y el conductor subió sus maletas a la cajuela. Le dio la dirección se su departamento y el auto se puso en marcha. Por la ventanilla vio las luces de un Londres nocturno. Tenía pensado irlo a ver en cuanto pusiera un pie abajo del avión, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar hasta comenzar en ciclo escolar. Un poco mas de tiempo, o un poco menos no harían ninguna diferencia. Al fin de cuentas, él era suyo, y unos días mas no cambiarían nada. Habían sido 6 meses llenos de diversión en París, Jean se había encargado de ello. Pero no era nadie en comparación al menor de los Evans. No podía ofrecerle todo lo que Soul podía, (económicamente hablando, claro esta, como prueba de ello, el dije de diamante que colgaba de su cuello en ese momento, brillo reflejando las luces del trafico. Se había divertido, había escapado de la rutina y ahora era momento de regresar al juego. Lo había herido, si, pero se había asegurado de meterse lo suficiente en su corazón como para ser perdonada en cuanto quisiera. Y ese momento era ahora. Su mirada azul se fijo al frente de nuevo y sonrió. Estaba segura de que todo sería como antes de nuevo.

Wa aqi esta el "do cap! Ojala les haya gustado porque a mi si! Jejejeje Como ven, Maka no es la única con ciertos problemas en su pasado, aunque si son peores que los de Soul, pero eso vendra después, por lo mientras me urgía presentar a esa pelirroja. Como se imaginarán causara algunos problemas, pero esque no quería que ninguno de los personajes originales fuera el malo así que decidí poner a alguien inventado por mi muahahahahaha. Si las cosas salen bien en el prox capi entraran mas personajes de los originales porque qe creen? School time! Yey! Buee los dejo, espero que les haya gustado y porfis dejen review onegai! Fighting!

Escuchando Heaven de Ailee ( si no la han escuchado que demonios esperan? Esta divina!)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Corazones de cristal Pt.1

Ella era hermosa, hermosa con esa hermosura que inspira vértigo;

hermosa con esa hermosura que no se parece en nada

a la que soñamos en los ángeles y que, sin embargo, es sobrenatural;

hermosura diabólica, que tal vez presta el demonio a algunos seres

para hacerlos sus instrumentos en la tierra.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, _Rimas y Leyendas –_ _La ajorca de oro._

(Soul P.O.V)

Había pasado una semana ya desde nuestro primer domingo juntos. Desde aquel día las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Si bien seguíamos sin coincidir por las tardes, Maka ya no se encerraba en su habitación ante la menor provocación, y conversábamos de manera bastante amena durante el desayuno y la cena. Había ido descubriendo algunas cosas sobre ella, a pesar de que seguía sin querer mencionar absolutamente nada de su vida después de que la dejé; como por ejemplo que era una excelente cocinera, tanto de cosas saladas como dulces, que le gustaba el café con la mitad de la taza llena de crema y poco azúcar, que tocaba la guitarra (muy de vez en cuando) de manera excelente, y que podía pasar horas frente a la pantalla de la computadora viendo videos de música y sacando las coreografías que mas le gustaban. Y aunque no había vuelto a mostrarse tan risueña como ese día que pasamos juntos, al menos ya no era tan fría, no conmigo.

Al ser el domingo antes de entrar a clases, habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa para poner todo en orden. En ese momento estábamos en el piso de la sala, comiendo pizza (a ninguno le habían dado ganas de cocinar), yo metiendo cosas en mi mochila y ella revisando no se que en su computadora, aunque si se escuchaba el característico tono del chat, pero no había querido decirme con quien hablaba. Su música y ese pitido era lo único que se oía en el departamento, ambos estábamos concentrados en lo que hacíamos. No era un silencio incómodo, de hecho era lindo escuchar a Maka tararear Revolution, de los Beatles, pero sentí la necesidad de romperlo. Sabía que mi amiga había venido expresamente para asistir al M9 Studio, pero para mi parecía bastante tranquila a tan solo unas horas de su primer día.

- ¿Cómo demonios es que no estás nerviosa?

Ella levantó la mirada de su Mac y simplemente dijo.

- Lo estoy – y regresó su mirada a la pantalla. Me quedé esperando unos momentos para ver si continuaba su lacónica respuesta pero no dijo nada más. Siguió tecleando con delicadeza y rapidez contestando a los mensajes que parecían llegarle. Un sentimiento de extraño disgusto me invadió al verme ignorado y volví a decir:

- Pues no lo aparentas. Estás demasiado tranquila ¿no crees?

Levanto nuevamente la mirada de la pantalla, lenta y evidentemente disgustada.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que corra a tus brazos llorando, dejándome absorber por la desesperación y la angustia ante el creciente problema mundial del acoso escolar del cual podría ser victima el día de mañana? – juro que el sarcasmo de su voz era capaz de cortar el cristal, pero a pesar de ello, la imagen que se formo en mi mente de una indefensa y llorosa Maka que corría hacia mí suplicando por un abrazo… digamos que no me disgustó del todo, pero ignorando ese extraño pensamiento respondí:

- Claro que no mujer… es solo que pareces bastante inexpresiva la mayoría de las veces. Y, como dijiste que solo habías venido a Londres para entrar al M9… bueno, creí que estarías más… ansiosa.

Ella me miró y sonrió levemente.

- No soy de piedra ¿sabes? Al menos no siempre. Y si no muestro nerviosismo es porque ahora mismo estoy recibiendo ayuda – dijo, mientras señalaba su Mac.

- ¿Te refieres a la persona con la que estás chateando?

- Así es.

- ¿O sea que esa persona te calma mejor que yo? – estaba repentinamente molesto, y para aumentar mi enojo, ella asintió tranquilamente, respondiendo a mi pregunta. ¿Con quien demonios estaría conversando esa chica? - ¿Y quien es?

- No te importa – respondió serenamente. Regresó la mirada a su computadora y tecleó unas últimas palabras antes de cerrarla. – Voy a preparar mi uniforme.

Se levantó y dio la media vuelta hacia su habitación, con la computadora bajo el brazo.

Suspire molesto y seguí metiendo mis cosas en la mochila, tratando de no pensar en quien podría ser ese… ese tipo que hablaba con ella… "aunque también podría ser una chica", me dije, y me calmé un poco. Si…. Seguramente era una chica, quizás una compañera del trabajo…

Intentando convencerme de que era una mujer con quien hablaba Maka, terminé de organizar mi mochila y me dispuse a limpiar lo que había quedado de la pizza.

Al ver que mi compañera no salía de su habitación decidí ponerme a dibujar un rato. Fui a mi habitación para tomar mi bloc de dibujo, y al hacerlo pasé frente a la habitación de mi amiga, descubriendo que se había quedado dormida con la mochila abierta sobre la cama pero con sus cosas dentro.

Me sonreí al verla así. Adoraba observarla dormir. Me quedé unos minutos así, solo contemplándola, grabando esa imagen en mi mente.

Baje la mochila al suelo y cubrí a Maka con una manta que encontré. Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta de la habitación

Entre a mi cuarto por mi bloc, un lápiz y un borrador.

Regresé a mi lugar favorito, el piso, a lado de la pared de cristal y empecé a trabajar.

Al principio no fueron más que garabatos. La taza de café que acababa de servirme, una nube que cubría a medias la luna llena de aquella noche, una libélula que logró colarse a la habitación… simples objetos sin importancia.

Cambie la pagina y puse el lápiz sobre el papel. Solo eso, lo coloque sobre la superficie del bloc y lo dejé fluir.

No fue sino hasta que termine el dibujo que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. La imagen de Maka, dormida, tranquila, dulce e indefensa; con el cabello cayendo ligeramente sobre su frente y sus mejillas, suelto, como pocas veces la había visto, estaba en aquella página.

Me había quedado realmente bien, aun cuando no la había estado mirando cuando lo hice. Lo había realizado solo con la imagen que acababa de guardar en mi mente hacía solo un par de horas. Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé al ver lo que había salido de mi lápiz.

"Definitivamente su estadía te afecta" me dije mentalmente. Mire mi reloj, eran las 12:00 en punto. Sería mejor irme a dormir ya, o no podría levantarme a tiempo al día siguiente.

Tome mi bloc y mi lápiz y regresé a mi habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, sería un alivio poder eliminarlas por lo menos durante unas horas de sueño.

…...

Desperté a las 6:30 del día siguiente, con un el típico cielo nublado de una mañana londinense. Me levanté directo a la ducha, antes de que Maka despertara pero no debí tomar precauciones, porque cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con que ya estaba despierta y lista.

- Buenos días – gritó desde la cocina.

- ¿A que hora te levantaste mujer? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Hace como media hora creo… por cierto, gracias.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que?

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y enarco una fina ceja.

- A menos que tengamos fantasmas en el departamento, supongo que fuiste tú quien me arropó ayer, así que gracias. Ahora métete a bañar, a menos que quieras ir en pijama claro.

Veinte minutos mas tarde estaba limpio y en el uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga (que los chicos solíamos doblar hasta la mitad del brazo) con dos líneas horizontales, una color vino y otra azul oscuro sobre el brazo derecho y el escudo escolar sobre el pecho, también alineado a la derecha.; una corbata color vino y pantalones de vestir azul oscuro. Se suponía que el uniforme incluía un saco del mismo tono de azul, pero no era obligatorio usarlo, ya que, al igual que el calzado (para el cual yo usaba unos converse negros) el abrigo era libre.

Entré a la cocina para averiguar que hacía Maka allí y me encontré con que había preparado dos cajas bento, una para cada uno. Desde que salí de primaria no me habían preparado nada así.

- Espero que no te haya molestado que te haya preparado esto. –Murmuró mi amiga – No sabía si comías en la cafetería escolar, pero si lo haces, puedes dejar esto.

En respuesta tomé el almuerzo que preparó y lo guardé en la mochila. Me acerqué a ella y le besé la frente, justo como cuando pequeños.

- Gracias – le dije – ahora mejor ve a tomar un abrigo porque estoy seguro de que hoy hará frío.

Maka sonrió y salio de la cocina. Estaba usando el uniforme escolar completo, suplantando el saco oficial por el chaleco. El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta, pegada al hombro, con una franja color vino al final. Su corbata también era de ese color, pero a diferencia de la nuestra, tenía forma de moño. Su falda era azul oscuro, tableada y con dos franjas horizontales blancas rodeándola.

El chaleco que Maka llevaba era el del uniforme, de color azul oscuro y botones dorados, con el escudo del lado derecho sobre el pecho. Ella lo llevaba abierto, pero cuando regresó de su habitación me di cuenta de que se lo había abrochado para poder ponerse un suéter con cuello en V color negro, justo, que resaltaba sus finas curvas, y el color de su cabello y ojos. Se había recogido el cabello en dos coletas bajas, que le caían graciosamente sobre los hombros. Además, al contrario de todas las chicas que había visto en la escuela, sobre las calcetas largas hasta la rodilla, se había puesto unos converse negros, muy parecidos a los míos. Se veía realmente linda. Tomó su bento y lo metió a la mochila.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – dijo.

- Claro – respondí. Tome las llaves de la motocicleta y bajamos al estacionamiento. Fue solo hasta que llegamos frente al vehículo que me di cuenta de un ligero problema y volteé a ver a Maka.

Ella me devolvió la mirada, interrogante, y en respuesta señalé su falda. No me había dado cuenta sino hasta ese momento de lo cortas que eran las faldas del uniforme de las chicas. Le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, quizás un poco más abajo, pero estaba seguro de que sería un problema para viajar.

La rubia entendió mi gesto y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No importa, traigo licras debajo. No es la primera vez que me subo a una moto con falda – su comentario me llamó la atención, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, ella ya se había subido y me sujetaba por la espalda, abrazándose a mi.

- Vámonos ya. – susurró.

Arranque la motocicleta y tomé camino hacia la escuela. El aroma de la ciudad por la mañana me golpeó el rostro. Era muy agradable. De repente, al llegar al primer semáforo en alto, un auto que estaba a lado de nosotros toco su bocina. Volteé curioso a ver que demonios quería, pero no debí hacerlo. El imbécil no había hecho aquel gesto para llamar mi atención, si no la de Maka. Por supuesto ella no lo había notado, pero esto me hizo darme cuenta de que el idiota ése no era el único que admiraba las bien formadas piernas de mi compañera. Había varios pervertidos mirándola desde sus autos, y uno que otro peatón. Increíblemente molesto, le hice una seña obscena con la mano al tarado que había sonado la bocina y arranqué la moto en cuanto el verde volvió al semáforo. Durante todo el camino al M9 estuve lanzando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se atreviera a voltear hacia MI compañera.

Al llegar alli, después de estacionarnos y bajar, Maka me preguntó:

- ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces de mal humor. No estabas así cuando salimos de la casa.

Su expresión me hizo comprender que realmente no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Suspiré y murmure un simple "nada".

- Vamos ya, tenemos que estar en el auditorio pronto.

Di media vuelta y di el primer paso, pero antes de dar el segundo, sentí la mano de ella aferrada a la mía. La miré por encima del hombro y me encontré con que estaba temblando y con la mirada baja, oculta por su flequillo.

- Ey, ¿Estas bien pulga?

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

- Nadie me había llamado así desde hace años. Estoy nerviosa Soul, ahora sí que lo estoy.

No lo dudaba, se notaba pálida y seguía temblando. Miré alrededor, buscando un lugar donde poder sentarme a hablar con ella, pero todo estaba atestado de alumnos, que, para colmo, miraban curiosos la escena. Decidí que el único lugar donde podría hablar tranquilamente con ella eran los jardines traseros de la escuela, a lado del campus abandonado. Nadie iba allí, porque decían que asustaba la atmósfera del lugar, pero a mí me fascinaba.

Aun con mi mano aferrada a la de ella, la llevé allí. Estaba vacío, tal como había imaginado. Nos sentamos en la única banca del lugar, justo afuera de los salones abandonados. Maka miró alrededor con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

- Es precioso aquí – dijo finalmente. Sabía que ella sabría apreciar la belleza del lugar y sonreí al ver que lo que había previsto se cumplía.

- Lo sé. Nunca nadie viene aquí.

- ¿Porque esto está abandonado?

- Hace unos veinte años creo, una parte del campus occidental, que es donde estamos, se incendió. A pesar de que no afecto la estructura y de que fue un incidente muy pequeño, los salones nunca se volvieron a usar. Se que han habido varios proyectos para volver a ocupar el campus, pero ninguno ha dado resultado, y tampoco parecen estar dispuestos a derrumbarlo, así que sigue aquí.

- Pues que desperdicio.

- Completamente de acuerdo contigo. ¿Ya estas mejor?

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Dioses… Debería preocuparme por ese gesto pero la hacía ver tan hermosa…

- No lo se – dijo al fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Guardó silencio por un momento, como si se debatiera entre decírmelo o no. Debía ser serio por la expresión en su cara, y por como lo dijo, me dí cuenta de que realmente lo era:

- Mi madre – murmuró. – Supongo que nunca te dije que ella estudió aquí. Esa era la razón de porque Spirit, digo, mi Padre no quería dejarme venir.- continuó, con la molestia palpable en la voz. – No quería que yo tuviera nada que ver con los recuerdos de Mamá, es frustrante.

- ¿Pero porque? No tiene derecho alguno a prohibírtelo.

Maka me miró y sonrió tristemente.

- Dice que ya le recuerdo demasiado a ella sin tener que tomar sus mismas decisiones. Que no va a permitir que yo me convierta en ella.

- ¿Y eso porque? – pregunté, levantando mi tono de voz. El señor Albarn nunca había sido de mi agrado, de hecho, de pequeño siempre me pregunté como demonios es que había logrado estar con alguien tan bella y dulce como la Señora Kami, pero nunca creí que fuera tan mezquino.

Mi amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros y miro hacia sus manos, que había cruzado sobre su regazo.

- No quiero decepcionar a Mamá, ella siempre quiso que yo viniera aquí cuando vio que estaba enamorada de la música y el baile tanto como ella. Él parecía estar de acuerdo, pero después de su muerte y de todo lo que pasó…

- ¿"Lo que pasó"? ¿De que hablas pulga?

Maka levantó la mirada de golpe y comenzó a sacudir sus manos.

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Olvídalo ¿Sí?

La miré, inseguro, pero recordé lo que ella me había dicho el día que yo me puse mal por recordar a esa mujer. "No hay nada mas molesto como que te presionen con preguntas que no quieres responder" había dicho. Y ésta seguramente era una de ésas preguntas. Entonces recordé lo que había en mi mochila. Lo había encontrado la noche anterior, en el cajón de mi mesita de noche.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo delantero y saque la cajita de allí.

- Mira lo que tengo aquí. – le dije. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando le entregué la cajita y la abrió, reconociendo el objeto que ahí se encontraba.

Saco con extremo cuidado la delicada cadenita de platino de la cual colgaba un relicario en forma de corazón, también de platino, con un rubí incrustado en el centro.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – le pregunté.

Ella asintió con fuerza y abrió el relicario. Dentro estaba una foto de nosotros dos a la edad de 5 y 6 años. Maka tenía puesto un vestidito de fiesta de color rosa con un lazo del mismo color adornando su cabello, en ese entonces corto. Yo tenía puesto un trajecito negro y estábamos tomados de la mano, sonrientes, frente a la fuente del jardín principal de su casa. Nos habían tomado ese retrato el día del cumpleaños numero cinco de mi amiga. Una semana después nos dieron la noticia de que yo me iría de la ciudad, y del país. Era la última imagen que nos tomaron juntos.

- Tú me lo regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo. – Y la cadenita es de Mamá, porque yo rompí la que venía con el relicario al día siguiente cuando subí a un árbol. El día que te fuiste, cuando me fu a despedir de ti al aeropuerto, te pedí que te lo llevaras, porque quería que tuvieras algo con que recordarme. No creí que aún lo tuvieras.

- Te dije que lo cuidaría hasta que nos volviéramos a ver y eso hice. Ahora es tiempo de que lo tengas de nuevo, ¿no crees?

Maka lo abrochó y el relicario cayó delicadamente sobre su pecho, por debajo de la clavícula y de la corbata.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó mientras decía:

- Me dijiste que lo habías elegido para que me recordara a ti, por lo blanco del platino, como tu cabello, y el rojo del rubí, como tus ojos.

- Vaya, que buena memoria tienes.

Entonces ella levantó el rostro y me miró, radiante. Su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y los hacía brillar. Era una sonrisa auténtica, sincera, de esas que era tan difícil ver en ella y que me recordaban a la verdadera Maka Albarn, la que estaba en es fotografía del relicario. No se en que momento se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Por un momento me quedé sin aliento, intentando reaccionar, y le regresé el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

- Así que ahí estabas Evans – dijo una voz por delante de nosotros. Maka y yo nos separamos sobresaltados. Tres personas se acercaban a nosotros, dos chicos y una chica. El que había hablado era un chico de mirada color ámbar, con el cabello color negro, a excepción de tres rarísimas líneas blancas horizontales de lado derecho, que el juraba y perjuraba que no eran teñidas. Traía el uniforme escolar increíblemente pulcro y correcto. Nada de tenis o abrigos de otro lado. El traía zapatos de vestir negros y el saco escolar. A su lado se encontraba un chico que era todo lo contrario a el. Tenía el uniforme desarreglado, arrugado y roto de algunas zonas. La camisa estaba ligeramente desabrochada y la corbata iba suelta, tenía unos tenis enormes y bastante geniales, el cabello de color azul celeste y la mirada de que te golpearía en cualquier momento, pero me sonreía de manera franca y no dejaba de mirarnos a Maka y a mí alternadamente levantando las cejas. La chica que estaba a lado de él era ligeramente más alta que el de cabello celeste, tenía la piel pálida y contrastaba con su largísimo cabello negro, atado en una coleta. Tenía en uniforme presumiblemente más pulcro que el de su compañero, pero con una chaqueta de color rojo. También sonreía, pero no solamente a mí, sino a mi amiga, y para mi sorpresa ella le devolvía la sonrisa tímidamente.

- No sabía que me estabas buscando Kid – le respondí a mi amigo de ojos ambarinos. – Hola por cierto. Buenos días Tsubaki – dije refiriéndome a la pelinegra que levantó una mano en respuesta, pero antes de que pusiera saludar al peliazul el comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a saludar a éste par de mortales antes que postrarte ante tu Dios!

Los cuatro, Kid, Tsubaki, Maka y yo lo volteamos a ver con pena ajena. Mi mejor amigo solía ser demasiado explosivo. Ignorando su ataque de narcisismo procedí a presentarlos.

- Chicos ella es Maka Albarn, una muy vieja amiga. Acaba de entrar a estudiar aquí y está viviendo conmigo. Ellos son Dead The Kid, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y ese mono azul que vez gritando incoherencias es Black Star, el novio (y aún no lo termino de asimilar, créeme) de Tsubaki- dije, señalándolos al tiempo que decía sus nombres.

- ¿Conque amigos eh? – dijo Kid, mientras alzaba una ceja de manera sugerente.

- Si Kid, amigos – respondí, lanzándole una mirada asesina. El sólo sonrió y se dirigió a Maka, estrechando su mano.

- Un placer Maka.

- Es un placer para ti conocerme pequeña mortal – interrumpió Black Star. - ¿Y que haces viviendo con este idiota? – preguntó señalándome.

- ¡¿Disculpa? – dije yo, pero fui olímpicamente ignorado por todos los presentes.

- No tenía ninguna otra opción – respondió Maka, con brutal honestidad. La miré con reproche, pero ella me miró como diciendo "lo siento pero es verdad".

- Hola Maka – dijo Tsubaki, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a mi compañera, lo cual me sorprendió, pero más me sorprendió el ver que Maka le correspondía.

- Hola Tsubaki.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntamos Kid, Black y yo al mismo tiempo.

Maka asintió tímidamente, pero fue la pelinegra quien contestó.

- Tu compañera trabaja conmigo Soul.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? Wow, que pequeño es Londres.

- Con ella estaba chateando anoche – dijo Maka. De pronto me sentí aliviado de saber que era mi protectora amiga Tsubaki la que había logrado calmarla y sonreí.

- Bien eso explica muchas cosas.

"Alumnos de primer semestre, favor de presentarse en la puerta principal del auditorio. A los alumnos de tercero y quinto, favor de entrar por las puertas laterales y acomodarse con sus respectivas Áreas. La ceremonia empezara en 10 minutos." Se escuchó por los altavoces.

- Bien, quizás debamos irnos – dijo Kid.

Maka y yo nos levantamos de la banca y comenzamos caminar junto con ellos.

- ¿Estás bien ahora? – le susurré. Ella asintió me sonrió. Pude notar que seguía nerviosa pero no tanto como antes. – Tranquila, Kami estará orgullosa.

Su sonrisa se marco aún más y murmuró un "gracias".

- ¿Nerviosa Maka? – Preguntó Tsubaki.

- Algo, pero ya mejor, gracias.

- Tranquila, no tienes porque estarlo – dijo Kid, uniéndose a la conversación. – Lo que sucederá ahora es la ceremonia de apertura, luego nosotros nos iremos y ustedes los de primero serán asignados a sus grupos, dependiendo del área al que hayan entrado.

- ¿A qué área entraste Maka? – dijo Tsubaki. Ahí me di cuenta de que no sabía en que área se encontraba mi compañera, así que puse mucha atención a su respuesta.

- Pues… Música, todo el bloque, Danza, todo el bloque también, Teatro y Letras.

Kid, Tsubaki, Black y yo nos detuvimos en seco.

- ¿Estás en cuatro Áreas? – preguntamos al unísono.

- Je… pues… sí.

- ¡Anda! Eres menos simple que mortal – dijo Black.

- Es bastante impresionante Maka. Normalmente no nos dejan meter más de dos Áreas, y lo más común es que sea solamente una, porque la mayoría de los estudiantes se quiebran con más. – Dijo Tsubaki.- Debes tener un horario complicado.

- No mucho, tengo un Área distinta cada día, repitiendo Música los viernes porque llevo todo el bloque.

- Es decir que llevarás canto, instrumentos y composición ¿cierto? – pregunté.

- Así es – respondió tranquilamente.

- Impresionante. ¡Pero no tanto como yo! ¡Su gran Dios!

- Cálmate Star, que tú solo llevas dos Áreas – lo interrumpimos Kid y yo, ganándonos una mirada asesina de su parte.

- ¿En que área están ustedes?

- Yo estoy en Teatro y Artes Graficas, con Soul. – respondió la pelinegra.

- Letras y Música – dijo Kid.

- Música y Artes Graficas, ¡y los opaco a todos con mi esplendor en las dos! – gritó Black.

- ¿Y tu? – preguntó Maka. – Ya se que estas en Artes Gráficas por tus fotografías y dibujos, ¿estas en alguna otra?

- Música, pero solo con instrumento y composición. – respondí.

Habíamos llegado al auditorio ya. Era momento de separarse. Notamos como todos los estudiantes nos miraban, no era normal que alguien de primero estuviera con alguien avanzado, y al ser de los pocos que tomaban más de un Área con éxito, nosotros éramos bastante conocidos.

- Vamos Maka, te acompañaré hasta la entrada principal – ofreció Tsubaki.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Supongo que los veré después chicos, fue un placer conocerlos.

- Hey pulga – la llamé. Ella volteó y esperó por lo que quería decirle. – Si alguien te hace víctima de la creciente problemática mundial del acoso escolar, me visas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió, captándolo de inmediato, y asintió. Después caminó hacia la entrada principal del auditorio detrás de Tsubaki.

En cuanto ambas chicas fueron engullidas por la multitud Kid y Black estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿"Me avisas"? – dijo Kid entre risas.

- "Es una muy vieja amiga" ¡ay aja! ¡Y yo no soy un Dios!

- Ya cállense los dos – dije molesto, mientras caminaba hacia una de las entradas laterales y entraba al recinto. Al ser de Áreas combinadas podíamos sentarnos en donde quisiéramos, así que tomé mi lugar entre las últimas filas, a lado del pasillo de en medio, por donde entrarían los nuevos.

Miré hacia la entrada principal, esperando el momento en que Maka hiciera parición, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los chicos, que siguieron haciendo burla hasta que Tsubaki apareció. Parecía algo alterada, así que me preocupé por si algo les había pasado a ella y a Maka, pero Tsubaki le susurró algo a Black y señaló hacia delante, donde estaban los del Área de música. Black le dió un codazo a Kid y señaló al mismo lugar que su novia. Intenté encontrar lo que los tenía tan preocupados pero en ese momento los nuevos comenzaron a entrar. Maka estaba en medio del grupo, seria y fría, pero linda.

- No sonríe mucho ¿verdad? – preguntó Tsubaki.

- Ya no. Solo en ciertas ocasiones.

- Oye Soul – dijo Black.

- Te dije que no molestaras Star.

- Soul es en serio…

- ¡Que te calles ya!

- Pero…

- ¡Shhh!

- ¡Soul! – dijo Kid. – Voltea hacia delante, a los de Música. ¿Ya viste quién está ahí?

Miré hacia donde me indicó y entendí porque habían parecido tan preocupados hace unos momentos. Entre la multitud distinguí una cabellera roja como el fuego, brillante y sedosa. ¡Cuantas veces había podido tenerla entre mis manos! La conocía, claro que sí, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Los ojos azules que había recordado hace unos días regresaron a mi mente, golpeando y quemándome por dentro. Y como si de un castigo divino se tratara, ella volteó, posando su mirada de hielo azul en mí. Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Ella levantó una mano y saludo tímidamente, pero no respondí, no pude.

- Es ella ¿no es cierto? – dijo Black – Esa tipa…

- Charlotte Mortmain – dije yo. Y lo único que pude pensar fue un "Ay no, por favor, ella no, no de nuevo".

….

Listo! Capitulo 3 up! Ahora si lo subí rapidito porque ocurrió un milagro: la señorita inspiración se digno a venir a trabajar el fin de semana! Ya tengo un poco de la continuación de este cap pero como llevaba 8 hoja en word dije "hasta aquí! O se aburriran por lo largo!" y decidí subirlo en dos partes n.n Y aprovechando que tengo tiempo quiero agradecer a niixuiix, yumary-chan 27, yuki-chan 22, dolly giirl y a gOgo dAnE por sus liadísimos reviews que fueron los que lograron que la Señorita inspiración viniera a trabajar cuando debe y no a la mitad de clase de Fisica ¬¬"

También muchisimas gracias a quienes agregaron este trabajo como historia favorita, Story alert y a mi como Autor alert, yey! Me siento bien!

Espero poder subir lo que resta del cap antes del viernes, pero no prometo nada, aunque si me dejan mas reviews les juro que esta antes del viernes a la media noche!

Buee me retiro por ahora, recuerden, con reviews trabajo mas xD Ciao!

Escuchando She's gone, de G-Dragon (sexy GD oh si! *¬* )


	4. Chapter 4

Corazones de Cristal Pt 2

Hi chicos! Por primera vez pondré una notita muy chiquita al inicio del cap sólo para aclarales, ejem ejem: la canción que canta Maka en este capi se llama Heaven, y es de Ailee, una cantante coreana. Si pueden escuchen la canción, pueden buscarla en youtube con el video original subtitulado. La canción es divina, la chica también, y el video me hace llorar jejeje. Bueno, los dejo para que chequen este nuevo cap y nos leemos abajo!

Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide, algo que no había puesto:

Disclaimer: Ni Soul Ester ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de una mente muuuuy superior a la mía, al igual que las canciones usadas en este cap, pero la trama y uno que otro colado por ahí, si! Así que… a leer!

El la amaba, la amaba con ese amor que no conoce freno ni límites;

la amaba con ese amor en que se busca un goce y sólo se encuentran martirios;

amor que se asemeja a la felicidad, y que, no obstante,

parece infundir el cielo para la expiación de una culpa.

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, _Rimas y Leyendas –_ _La ajorca de oro._

(Maka P.O.V)

Sentí las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla en el momento en que Tsubaki me dejó en la entrada principal del auditorio. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa de verdad. Nunca me habían gustado los primeros días de escuela. Conocer a gente nueva no era lo mío. Los amigos de Soul eran un asunto distinto, a Tsubaki la conocía por el trabajo y me había hablado mucho de Dead The Kid y de Black Star, por eso no había sido tan difícil, pero esto era algo mucho más complicado. Me aliviaba el saber que ahora conocía a alguien dentro de la escuela, pero eran mayores, no los vería más que en los descansos. En mis clases no conocería a absolutamente nadie. Me encontraba en terreno desconocido, totalmente, toda una institución llena de gente nueva, derrochando talento. Me sentía como un bichito, completamente fuera de lugar. Suspiré e intenté controlarme para dejar de temblar antes de que alguien más lo notara. Ya una vez había cometido el error de parecer débil durante un primer día de escuela y había terminado encerrada en la bodega de música toda la noche hasta que mi Padre recordó que tenía una hija y me mando a buscar. Desde ese incidente aprendí a mantener siempre un bajo perfil el tiempo que me fuera posible.

En ese momento una mujer se hizo camino entre el grupo de nuevos estudiantes y nos pidió que nos formáramos acorde a las Áreas en las que habíamos sido aceptados. Pronto la gente comenzó a separarse en cinco grupos, Teatro, Danza, Música, Artes Gráficas y Letras. Al parecer yo era la única que no sabía donde demonios colocarse. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de mi indecisión me acerque discretamente a la mujer, una señorita de un cabello con un particular color paja, casi naranja, ondulado y largo; de amable mirada y considerada sonrisa. Era de esas personas que te inspiran confianza al momento.

-Esto… disculpe señorita pero… ¿y si pertenezco a más de un Área?

Ella me miró de manera curiosa, pero sin borrar su amabilidad.

-¿A cuántas Áreas perteneces querida?- me preguntó.

-A cuatro- respondí casi en un susurro.

-¿CUATRO?-gritó la mujer, pero al ver mi rostro de súplica guardó la compostura y se disculpó con la mirada. "Adiós bajo perfil" pensé. Todos los presentes me miraban extrañados y murmuraban entre ellos. Hice caso omiso pero alcancé a oír cosas como "presumida", "estudiante becada" y los nombres de Soul y los demás. Seguramente ya me habrían clasificado como trepadora social a estas alturas. Los chicos parecían ignorarlo olímpicamente, pero yo no había podido evitar notar que todo el mundo los volteaba a ver con admiración, celos entre otras cosas.

-¿Sucede algo Marie?- preguntó un hombre bastante extraño que se acercó a nosotras en ese momento. Tenía en cabello color plata, desordenado, lentes y una expresión muy seria. Daba miedo. Además parecía mas el tipo de persona que te encuentras en una escuela de medicina que en una de artes, pues llevaba una larga bata blanca que lo hacía lucir como científico loco.

-¡Ah! Profesor Stein, que bueno que llega. Parece que tenemos a un caso de Áreas múltiples muy especial en esta ocasión…

El "Profesor Stein" volteó a verme con una mirada que parecía de rayos X que contrastaba en todo con la dulce y soñadora de Marie.

-¿Maka Albarn?- me preguntó.

-Así es- dije yo.

Sacó entonces de quién sabe donde una papeleta que ayudaba más a su imagen de Doctor y busco entre las hojas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y destruyendo cualquier intento mío por conservar el bajo perfil después del grito de Marie, leyó en voz suficientemente alta como para que escucharan todos los alumnos, que prestaban mucha atención a la escena.

-Maka Albarn, 15 años, de Asenath Town, estudiante becada en su totalidad, promedio perfecto, admitida en Teatro, Danza, Música y Letras… Admisión SIN AUDICIÓN.

Regreso su mirada a mí al decir esas últimas palabras, y sentí como la creciente oleada de murmullos, antes de curiosidad, se volvía de indignación. Ése ultimo detalle era algo que esperaba que nunca se supiese… me iban a comer viva.

-Vaya que tenemos un caso especial ¿verdad?

-No necesitaba saber su expediente Stein- replicó Marie con cierta dureza, al parecer había notado que yo quería ser discreta con mi situación y si bien no quería matar a ese tipo tanto como yo, parecía reprobar su comportamiento. –Lo único que queríamos saber era donde se debía formar.

Stein la miró sin quitar ese dejo de desinterés y seriedad y me preguntó, aun sin mirarme:

-Debieron mandarte un horario junto con tu carta de aceptación, ¿qué Área llevas los lunes?

-Música- respondí.

-Bien, ahí tienen su respuesta. Con su permiso Profesora- y se marchó. Definitivamente ese hombre. No me agradaba.

-Discúlpalo querida, se pone estresado el primer día… y todos los demás pensándolo bien… Bueno, ve a formarte ¿si?

Miré hacia donde estaban formados los de Música. Reprimiendo las ganas de huir al ver sus miradas asesinas me forme donde pude y pegué mi mirada al suelo, sujetando con fuerza el relicario que Soul me había devuelto. Al escuchar que se abrían las puertas del auditorio levante la mirada de nuevo y puse la expresión más fría de la que fui capaz. No podía permitir que los demás notaran que el miedo me carcomía por dentro.

El auditorio estaba a reventar, me sentía como condenada a la horca caminando por la plaza de la ejecución, no había mirada alguna que no se centrara en nosotros…. Bueno, sí había un par. Sin querer había desviado mis ojos buscando a Tsubaki, cuya sonrisa siempre tranquilizaba, y de paso a los demás, pero en lugar de encontrarme cuatro pares de ojos apoyándome, sólo encontré tres. Soul se encontraba enfrascado en otra cosa, pero su expresión me dio a entender que no era completamente de su agrado. Tenía esa cara que ponen los chicos cuando recuerdan algo que amaban, pero que quema por dentro, destruyendo todo. Sin poderlo evitar busqué el objeto de su expresión, y me encontré con una chica que lo saludaba tímidamente. Era preciosa, de piel clara, perfecta, ojos de un azul impresionante, cabello rojo, brillante y largo, de apariencia suave, nariz pequeña y recta y labios carnosos. Toda una hermosura, pero por alguna razón, me hizo recordar algo que leí alguna vez:

"Ella era hermosa, hermosa con esa hermosura que inspira vértigo;

hermosa con esa hermosura que no se parece en nada

a la que soñamos en los ángeles y que, sin embargo, es sobrenatural;

hermosura diabólica, que tal vez presta el demonio a algunos seres

para hacerlos sus instrumentos en la tierra."*

la chica lo miraba con anhelo, amor, como queriendo disculparse, pero había algo mas… algo extraño que no pude identificar pero que logro provocarme un escalofrío.

Tsubaki, Death The Kid y Black Star me detectaron de entre el grupo de nuevos estudiantes y me hicieron señas de apoyo que agradecí con una ligera sonrisa. Entonces los chicos, al ver que Soul no volteaba, le dieron un "ligero" golpe en los hombros al mismo tiempo, ya que Kid se encontraba a su izquierda y Black a su derecha, mientras Tsubaki lo miraba con preocupación. Pareció que Kid le dijo algo, y me señaló. Soul pareció salir de su trance, me volteó a ver y me sonrió de manera sincera, logrando que mis nervios desaparecieran por completo. Leí en sus labios las palabras "todo estará bien". Sin emitir sonido articulé un "gracias" y le sonreí de vuelta. Ya no regresó la vista hacia la chica pelirroja, siguió observándome y de vez en cuando analizaba a uno que otro estudiante nuevo, o saludaba a algunas personas del auditorio.

Seguí avanzando hasta la parte delantera del lugar, donde estaban nuestros lugares. Una voz de mujer, que reconocí de inmediato como la de la señorita Marie nos pidió dar la bienvenida al Señor Director, Shinigami-sama, quien resulto ser un hombre con una vestimenta muy teatral. Vestía una túnica y sombrero negros, de corte irregular y que impedían ver si vestía algo más debajo. Además, como toque extra, llevaba una máscara en forma de calavera, más cómica que otra cosa. De alguna manera me recordó a un Fantasma de la Ópera, versión infantil.

Los aplausos por parte del alumnado de grados avanzados no se hicieron esperar. El Director fue recibido con alegría y energía, se notaba que era alguien que se hacía querer entre sus estudiantes.

Comenzó un discurso de bienvenida con una vocecita extraña, aguda y afable. Intenté ponerle atención, pero algo me distraía y me hacía sentir extraña. Alguien me miraba de una manera no muy agradable a mis espaldas. Traté de hacer caso omiso pero llegó un punto en el que fue imposible, así que volteé de la manera más discreta que pude y me encontré con la joven pelirroja que había saludado a mi compañero de departamento hace unos minutos. La dulzura de sus ojos azules había desaparecido completamente, dejándolos fríos y amenazantes. El escalofrío se repitió viajando por mi espalda y me acomodé de nuevo en mi lugar. Esa chica sí que daba miedo. Le preguntaría a Soul más tarde por ella.

El discurso terminó y los alumnos mayores comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, no sin antes aplaudir una vez más a su Director. La voz de la señorita Marie nos pidió a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso permanecer en nuestros lugares hasta que el profesor encargado de nuestra Área nos indicara dónde debíamos ir.

Busqué a los chicos una vez más con la mirada y los cuatro me sonrieron.

-¡Te busco en el primer descanso!- gritó Soul y asentí en respuesta. Me despedí de ellos con la mano. La chica pelirroja había volteado cuando Soul gritó y ahora dirigía su mirada de él a mí con furia. Cuando él salió del auditorio ella sostuvo sus ojos en mí y me fulminó. Realmente comenzaba a asustarme.

Los demás chicos de primero comenzaban a marcharse. Diferentes profesores fueron llegando por ellos. Pude ver que Stein era el encargado de Artes Gráficas, porque fue él quien se los llevó. "Gracias al cielo" pensé, no tendría clase con ése tipo. Y para mayor alegría mía, la señorita Marie fue quien llegó a buscarnos. Me sonrió de manera amable y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Nos llevó a un aula muy amplia, con un piano y un pizarrón con un pentagrama de clave de sol marcado y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento.

-Bienvenidos al M9 Studio chicos. Yo soy la profesora Marie, la coordinadora del Área de música, y su maestra de Canto y Piano. Durante los próximos seis semestres (si todo va bien) los formaremos de la manera más completa en el arte la Música. Dependiendo de la audición que hayan presentado, como seguramente ya habrán leído en su carta de aceptación, se les autorizaron ciertas clases del Área, siendo éstas Canto, Composición, Piano, Guitarra, Violín, Chelo, Alientos y Producción musical. Habrá ocasiones, para los que llevan varias de éstas clases, en los que las evaluaciones serán combinadas. Por ejemplo, para quienes llevan Canto, Composición y algún instrumento, sus maestros les pedirán que junten estas tres cosas en una canción y la presenten y los evaluarán con ella en las tres materias. Como también ya sabrán, estudiar aquí no es sencillo. Somos muy estrictos con nuestros alumnos al momento de aceptarlos y es sólo por una razón: no cualquiera soporta llevar nuestro ritmo. Por las mañanas tendrán cuatro horas de clases "normales" todos los días, como las que tiene cualquier otra preparatoria. Después tendrán cuatro horas con las clases de su bloque, aunque claro, este tiempo puede disminuir si no van a tomar el bloque completo. Debo recordarles también que si tienen un promedio menor a 8.5, serán expulsados sin opción a regresar. Así que, si no hay ninguna duda, voy a llevarlos al salón en el que tomarán sus clases "normales".

…...

Finalmente habíamos salido de nuestra clase de Inglés, la primera del día, y teníamos nuestro primer descanso. La profesora de Inglés, una viejecilla algo histérica, nos había explicado que teníamos 10 minutos de descanso entre cada clase, y un descanso de media hora entre las clases normales y las de nuestra Área.

Yo había salido disparada en cuanto sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el primer periodo y ahora me encontraba recargada sobre la pared del pasillo, escondida detrás de un bloque de casilleros. Nos habían dicho que nuestro casillero se nos entregaría el día de mañana a primera hora, por lo que no había nadie cerca de ellos.

Tenía el mp3 a buen volumen, tratando de concentrarme en la música y en mantener mi ya casi imposible bajo perfil. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien estaba frente a mí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Soul, quien me sonreía. Me quité los audífonos y apagué el reproductor.

-¿Y tus amigos?- Pregunté.

-Vaya, gracias, a mi también me alegra verte- replicó, haciéndose el ofendido.

-No te pongas digno ¿quieres? Era solo una pregunta.

-¿Que tal tu primer día hasta ahora?

-Bueno…- dudé –No muy bien, el profesor Stein logró que todos se enteraran que estoy en cuatro áreas…

-Típico de Stein.

-Que estoy becada…

-Completamente Stein.

-Que vengo de Asenath…

-Stein por todos lados.

-Y que entré sin hacer audición.

-Oh si, ese es… Espera. ¿Que dijiste? ¿Como que sin audición?

-Pues… sí… cuando envié mi solicitud, junto con la carta de respuesta en la que se supone debía venir la fecha y hora de mi audición, llegó una nota del director, que decía que la hija de Kami no necesitaba hacer ninguna audición…Le contesté diciendo que me parecía injusto para los demás y que prefería hacerla pero… Bueno, lo siguiente que llegó en el correo era la carta de aceptación, y el aviso de que por mi promedio la solicitud de beca completa había sido aceptada también.

-En pocas palabras, solicitaste la entrada a las cuatro Áreas y las cuatro te fueron concedidas, ¿porque el padre de Kid conoció a tu mamá? Que loco.

-No de las cuatro, para letras envié un escrito y… ¿El padre de Kid? ¿Shinigami-sama es su padre?

-Si, creí que te lo había dicho Tsubaki… en fin. Y ¿te dijo algo más?

-No, pero pienso hablar con él antes de irme.

-No podrás, solo vino a la ceremonia y se fue. Kid me dijo que tenía que viajar a París. No se cuando volverá.

Entonces sonó la campana que indicaba el final del descanso y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en las aulas.

-Mira, no te preocupes, trataré de averiguar cuando regresa ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en el descanso largo en el campus occidental ¿si? Y tranquilízate.

Soul dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome mucho mas tranquila.

Después de eso las clases se me fueron como agua, me senté en la última fila, a lado de la ventana en todas, y procuré no decir nada más que "presente" cuando pasaban lista. Finalmente llegamos al descanso largo, así que tomé todas mis cosas y salí disparada hacia el campus occidental, antes de que alguien notara mi presencia de nuevo.

Al llegar allí me encontré con Kid, Tsubaki y Black Star, quienes me saludaron y me preguntaron por mi día, a lo que respondí con un seco "bien".

-¿Y Soul?

-Fue a la cafetería a comprarnos unos jugos- me respondió Tsubaki.

-Pareces preocuparte mucho por él Maka- Comentó Kid.

-No siempre, es sólo que lo noté extraño cuando recién entré al auditorio.

Los tres cruzaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Al parecer. Era tema prohibido, o por lo menos incómodo. En ese momento la pelirroja de mirada azul asesina pasó frente a nosotros seguida por un grupito de chicas con falsos bronceados, chaquetas de diseñador y zapatos de tacón. Ella saludó a los chicos con un gesto y a mi… bueno, digamos que si las miradas fueran armas yo me sería Hiroshima durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Solamente Kid respondió el gesto con una seca cabezada. No parecía que les agradara mucho.

-Otra vez esa tipa…seguramente lo estaba buscando. No sabes cuanto agradezco que ningún de nosotros comparte horario con esa mujer.- dijo Black con rabia.

-Me da miedo- murmuré sin querer, por lo que los tres me voltearon a ver.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Maka?- preguntó Tsubaki, preocupada. Negué con la cabeza, y dije:

-No, pero siento que me va a hacer algo por la manera en que me mira…

-¿Qué quien te va a hacer que?- preguntó a gritos Soul, que estaba llegando en ese momento, dando grandes zancadas.

-N-n-no, nadie- respondí nerviosa. Lo que menos quería en ese momento eran problemas. Pero el poco tacto de Black no ayudó mucho.

- Tu amiguita, esa mortal de Charlotte Mortmain- dijo. Tsubaki, Kid y yo lo miramos con enojo, pero el sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó.- ¿Qué? Es cierto, la humana esa miraba a Maka como si se la fuera a comer.

Soul palideció al escuchar esto pero no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes Pulga, no te hará nada.- dijo. Nos entregó las cajas de jugo que tenía en las manos a Tsubaki y a mí, y a Kid y a Black se las lanzó, (curiosamente la de Black le dio justo en la frente, provocando las replicas de éste) y se sentó a mi lado, sobre el pasto.

El resto del descanso pasó muy tranquilo entre sus conversaciones y bromas, y uno que otro comentario sobre el bento que le había preparado a mi compañero, que seguramente pretendían molestarlo… y lo lograron.

El timbre volvió a sonar entre una pelea de Black y Kid, ya que el peliazul había derramado una gotita (de verdad pequeña) sobre la chamarra de Kid, y éste no dejaba de gritarle por que, según él, lo había dejado completamente "asimétrico", mientras que Black no paraba de decir que era un Gran Dios y que no tenía porque soportar replicas de "estúpidos mortales asimétricos". Tsubaki miraba la escena con una tranquila sonrisa, al igual que Soul, lo cual me hizo suponer que esto sucedía continuamente.

-¿Porque "asimétrico"? – pregunté.

-Kid tiene cierta obsesión con la simetría, es algo extraño pero te acostumbras con el tiempo- contestó Soul.

-Ok… bueno, debo irme, tengo clase de canto ahora– dije. Kid y Black interrumpieron su discusión de inmediato al escucharme y voltearon a ver a mi albino amigo.

-¿No le has dicho?- preguntaron.

-¿Decirme que?

Soul solo sonrió.

….

(Soul P.O.V)

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de canto, en la clase de los de primero. Los tres teníamos periodo libre y le habíamos pedido a Marie estar presentes en esa clase en particular. El primer día, Marie tenía la costumbre de hacer cantar a todos sus alumnos, que en este caso eran 8, una canción de su elección.

Maka estaba sentada en un rincón, fulminándome con la mirada, a lo cual sonreí con sorna. Esto sería muy divertido.

-¿Porque no le avisaste?- preguntó Kid.

-Porque la conozco, se que no hubiera permitido por ningún medio que estuviéramos aquí.

Marie comenzó a hablar en ese momento y explicó la, para nosotros tres, ya tradicional dinámica del primer día. Ella tocaría al piano la canción que le pidieran y los chicos cantarían. Y como siempre preguntó por quien quería ser el primero, a lo que un par de chicas, que parecían ser parientes, respondieron.

-Su nombre por favor jovencitas- dijo Marie.

Ambas eran rubias y de ojos azules, aunque una de ella tenía el cabello largo y era bastante más alta, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello corto y una expresión infantil a más no poder. La del cabello largo fue quién respondió.

-Yo soy Elizabeth Thompson, pero pueden llamarme Liz, y ella es…

-¡Una jirafa!- la interrumpió la del pelo corto, provocando las risas de los presentes, la confusión de Marie y una expresión de extrema paciencia por parte de Liz.

-Y ella es mi hermana, Patricia.

-De acuerdo chicas- continúo Marie, ¿que quieren que toque?

Liz se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, Marie asintió y comenzó a tocar.

Ambas comenzaron a cantar entonces, era una canción rápida, y les quedaba a la perfección, puesto que era originalmente cantada por otro par de hermanas. Si no mal recordaba la canción se llamaba Untouched, y era de The Verónicas. Ambas chicas cantaban sorprendentemente bien, y resplandecían confianza. Al finalizar se ganaron un muy merecido aplauso por parte de todos.

Fueron pasando más personas, todas con bastante talento, y con repertorios que pasaban por todos los idiomas y géneros. Finalmente, a pesar de que trató de retrasarlo hasta que no pudo más, fue el turno de Maka.

Le temblaban las piernas, obviamente el presentarse en público no era algo que le agradara, pero no le quedaba de otra. Marie le preguntó su nombre y que canción quería que tocara. Maka le susurró el nombre pero al parecer, la profesora (vaya milagro) no la conocía, por lo que mi compañera sacó su mp3 y le pidió que la escuchara. Apenas y había comenzado la canción y Marie abrió los ojos sorprendida. Unos minutos después, cuando terminó simplemente asintió con la cabeza y puso las manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar. Y Maka comenzó a cantar.

Simplemente me dejó boquiabierto, y no era el único, todos estábamos sorprendidos. Kami Albarn tenía una voz preciosa, la recordaba muy bien, pero Maka no solo la había heredado, la había mejorado. Su voz era dulce y tierna, cargada de sentimiento. La canción comenzaba suave, pero iba tomando fuerza en el coro.

Era coreano, yo lo había estudiado un par de años durante la secundaria, así que podía entender la canción.

La letra era preciosa, y Maka cantaba con un sentimiento increíble, que lograba que se erizara la piel.

El coro volvió a repetirse de manera normal, pero al final de este hubo una pequeña alteración, y de pronto, sin que nadie pensara que la canción podía mejorar, lo hizo. Maka subió la nota con potencia y seguridad, sin ningún problema, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Siguió haciendo variaciones y jugando con su voz, atrapando a su público hasta que la canción terminó, con la misma voz suave y dulce con la que empezó.

Por un momento el aula guardó completo silencio, que se vio interrumpido por mi frenético aplauso, que pronto se fue acompañado por el resto de las personas. Maka, quien había cerrado los ojos durante la última parte de la canción, los abrió lentamente al escuchar los aplausos, y sonrió. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que era tan difícil que mostrara, radiante y sincera, iluminando su rostro.

…...

El día finalmente había terminado. Maka y yo nos habíamos separado al salir de la escuela porque debíamos ir a trabajar. Después de que Black le enseñara un video grabado desde su celular de la canción de la rubia y de que ésta se deshiciera en halagos ante su voz (para vergüenza de mi compañera y molestia de Black, quien comenzó a decir que si bien cantaba muy bien, no había quien superara al Gran Dios Black Star) ella y Maka tomaron camino hacia la cafetería donde trabajaban, y Black, Kid y yo, nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de discos. Kid no trabajaba allí, sino en una librería cercana, pero los lunes no abrían así que nos acompaño al peliazul y a mí, que sí trabajábamos juntos. Durante todo el rato me estuvieron molestando con como me comportaba ante Maka, haciendo bromas y demás, pero pude notar que evitaban el tema de Charlotte. Aun no sabía que pensar de que ella estuviera de vuelta, pero estaba seguro de que tendría tiempo para hacerlo, porque le contaría a mi rubia amiga lo sucedido. Maka no preguntaría nada, me lo había dejado muy en claro cuando sucedió lo de nuestro paseo por Londres, pero yo quería platicarle, quería que ella supiera toda la historia.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y Kid se despidió de ambos, mientras que Black y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde trabajaban las chicas; el para recoger a Tsubaki, y yo por Maka.

Ellas ya estaban esperándonos, sin el uniforme del trabajo, pero aún con el de la escuela, abrigándose del frío londinense.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dirigimos a casa.

Sentía a Maka aferrarse a mi espalda por la velocidad de la motocicleta, pero también sentía algo más. Estaba preocupada, lo presentía, y estaba seguro de que era por lo sucedido el día de hoy con Charlotte.

Cuando llegamos a casa ella fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación y a ponerse la pijama. Yo preparé café y puse ambas tazas en la mesa, para poder disfrutar la vista del ventanal del departamento.

Maka llegó unos minutos después y tomó asiento en la silla frente a mí.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó. La miré, confuso.- ¿No creo que hayas preparado café y puesto en modo melodramático sólo porque sí. Quieres hablar, y si no me equivoco, hablarás de aquella chica tan mona que se llama Charlotte.

-No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?- ella solo negó con la cabeza y la apoyó entre sus manos, acomodándose para escuchar. Y comenzé.

-Charlotte Mortnain es mi ex novia. La conocí hace un año, en la escuela. Es cantante, muy buena. Me gustó desde el principio, como ya dijiste, es bastante guapa, pero más que eso, era tierna, y frágil. Es de esas personas que inspiran en ti el deseo de protegerle. Estando con ella todo se sentía bien. Era fácil hablar con ella, las salidas eran divertidas, y se llevaba muy bien con los chicos. Parecía la persona perfecta. Creí que jamás le gustaría, y por eso siempre la traté como una amiga, jamás intenté nada más.

"Una noche salimos al cine, los cinco, Kid, Tsubaki, Black, Lottie y yo. La película había sido de terror. La había disfrutado mucho, pero solo porque mi querida Lottie se abrazaba a mi ante cada susto. La iba a llevar a casa, cuando a mitad del camino, comenzó a llover. Corrimos, pero la lluvia era demasiado densa nos empapamos al instante. Verla tan linda, temblando por el frío… no pude evitar abrazarla y teniéndola tan cerca, yo… la besé; y ella me correspondió. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. La amaba, y ella decía amarme también. Todo era perfecto, o al menos lo fue durante algunos meses. A la mitad del semestre llego un estudiante de intercambio. Su nombre era Paul, francés, un excelente guitarrista. Charlotte y él trabaron amistad de inmediato. Eso era todo, o al menos eso creía.

"Al terminar el semestre invité a salir a Charlotte para celebrar la llegada de las vacaciones, pero ella me respondió que no podía, que estaba castigada. Sus padres la doraban, todo lo que hacía les parecía perfecto, jamás la habían castigado… salí con los chicos entonces, estábamos camino a jugar boliche cuando vimos el auto de los padres de Charlotte, y ella iba al volante. No pude evitar seguirla, simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza que mi Lottie me hubiera mentido. Black fue el que me acompañó. Y mientras mas avanzábamos, más miedo sentía.

"Al fin nos detuvimos, frente a una pequeña casa. Ella se estacionó y salió del auto. Caminó hacia la entrada y de la puerta… de ahí salió Paul. No podía creerlo, era imposible creer que Lottie estuviera haciendo eso. Comenzaron a besarse, sin pena alguna. De lejos se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sin soltarse entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta. Black intentó sacarme de ahí pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado enojado. Me solté de él y corrí a la casa. Grité hasta que me abrieron. Paul trató de calmarme, trató de convencerme de que Charlotte no estaba ahí. Pobre tipo, casi me rompo la mano del puñetazo que le di. Solo así logre que Charlotte saliera, tenía la camisa desabrochada de los primeros botones. Sentí nauseas al conectar ideas y darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder antes de que llamara a la puerta. Sentí que me derrumbaba. No podía ni siquiera hablar. No se cómo demonios fue que Black Star logró sacarme de ahí, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el departamento.

"Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas, yo no salía de mi habitación si podía evitarlo, apenas y comía. Los chicos iban continuamente, trataban de hacerme sentir mejor, no se que hubiera hecho de no ser por ellos. Seguía doliéndome todo por dentro, pero comprendí que no podía seguir así. No volví a buscar a Charlotte, ni siquiera cuando, regresando a clases, me enteré de que ella se había transferido a París, junto con Paul. Me dolió mucho, sí, pero comprendí que no era amor lo que ella había sentido por mí. Al menos no me amaba como yo a ella. La olvidé, o al menos eso creí.

"Hoy que la volví a ver… no lo sé, fue extraño. No se que pensar respecto a su regreso. Se que estuvo buscándome pero yo no quise hablar con ella. No se como debo enfrentarla. Es extraño. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedes dejar de amar a alguien así como así. No como yo la amaba a ella. Supongo que no podrías entenderlo a menos que hayas sentido eso por alguien.

Maka suspiró, no había dicho nada mientras yo le contaba mi historia. Miró hacia el ventanal y murmuro:

-En realidad… te entiendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije que no soy de piedra, aunque lo parezca. Se lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas de esa forma, aunque en realidad es distinta mi forma de extrañar a la tuya.

-¿En serio? ¿Te has enamorado Maka?

-¿Porque el tonito de sorpresa?- replico, mirándome ofendida, a lo que no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente. Ella solo rodó los ojos y dijo –Solo fue una vez, curiosamente, también el año pasado.

-¿Y que paso?

Ella dudó un momento, pero al final respondió:

-¿Sabes Soul? Creo que ya es tiempo de que te diga que ha pasado con mi vida después de que te fuiste. Supongo que hasta tú te habrás dado cuenta de que las cosas fueron mal. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres escuchar toda la historia?

-Claro que si – dije sin dudar –Desde que llegaste… bueno, no he querido preguntar pero…

-Es comprensible, no has cambiado tanto como yo creía, pero yo sí.

-¿Estás segura de querer contarme?

-¿Y por que no? Tú fuiste sincero conmigo, ahora es mi turno.

-Dijiste que me entendías, pero que tu manera de extrañar era distinta. Esa persona… ¿Te dejó también?

-Podría decirse… lo cierto es que se suicidó.

….

*) el verso es el mismo del inicio del cap anterior.

Waaa me gustó como quedo! Disculpenme la tardanza! La vida se me complicó por mis examenes finales, trabajos finales, claificaciones, materias reprobadas… buee no se que haré cuando mi madre se entere. Recen a todos sus dioses porque no me mate para poder terminar esta historia porque si no… uff! No la podré terminar jamás! Y? escucharon la canción? Verdad que es la onda? Para el proximo capítulo (si no he muerto de una paliza o no me han corrido de mi casa por mis calificaciones) pienso contar la historia de Maka por la cual tanto me han preguntado muahahahaha. Y ahora sí chicas, odien a Mortmain todo lo que quieran pero no demasiado que todavía le hacen falta cosas por hacer! Oh si! Soy mala y me gusta complicarle la vida a los personajes!

Bueno bueno bueno, me marcho gente. Alex Shoma off!

Escuchando: Deja que Salga la luna- Jumbo (tributo a Jose Alfredo Jiménez)


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Amar es destruir

El niño no volvió a llorar, y nunca olvido lo que había aprendido:

que amar es destruir, y que ser amado es ser destruido

Cassandra Claire, _Ciudad de hueso_

(Maka P.O.V)

Pude notar el efecto de mis palabras en Soul al momento. El pobre dio un fuerte respingo que trató de convertir en una tos inocente, aunque obviamente no logró convencerme. Si así se había puesto con el comienzo no quería ni imaginarme como iba a reaccionar cuando terminara, pero no podía detenerme ya. Él había sido honesto conmigo y me había confiado su historia, además tarde o temprano iba a tener que contarle todo; mejor temprano. Así que comencé.

- Ya para estas alturas sabrás que las cosas no fueron precisamente bien después de tu partida. Asenath Town es un lugar pequeño, los chismes corren como pólvora allí, seguro lo recordarás. Pues bien, unos pocos meses después de que ustedes se fueran comenzó a correr el rumor de que mi padre volvía al camino de Don Juan, y que engañaba a mamá. Obviamente ella y yo nos negábamos a creerlo, y ella incluso se reía de las habladurías pero… bueno, era difícil ignorar a tanta gente. En la escuela no dejaban de molestarme diciendo que era la hija de un mentiroso, que seguramente pronto mis padres se divorciarían, que mamá era una tonta por no darse cuenta. Cuando salíamos a caminar por las tardes, no faltaban las miradas de lastima hacia mamá y yo, ni las conversaciones interrumpidas cuando entrábamos a algún lugar. Mamá decía que no le importaba, pero yo se que sí lo hacía, quizás no al principio pero con el tiempo, ese tipo de actitudes comienzan a cansar e incluso a lastimarte. Un día, uno de nuestros paseos se vio interrumpido por una repentina y fuerte lluvia, así que mamá llamo a nuestro chofer para que nos llevara a casa, pero por alguna razón, el teléfono de la casa sonaba desconectado. Ambas nos asustamos, creímos que algo malo podía haber pasado en casa y corrimos hacia allí. Cuando llegamos, los criados nos miraron asustados, diciendo que no nos esperaban sino hasta dentro de un par de horas para cenar.

-¿Porque el teléfono no da línea?- preguntó mamá.

Tomás, el mayordomo, y las dos sirvientas que nos recibieron en el vestíbulo intercambiaron miradas, evidentemente asustados y guardando un incómodo silencio. En ese momento apareció mi Nana Sonia, y despidiendo a los otros tres con un movimiento de la muñeca contestó a la pregunta de mamá:

-El Señor siempre desconecta el teléfono cuando usted y la niña salen Señora.

El mayordomo, que no había dejado la habitación, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a mi Nana, pero ella lo ignoró. Mamá había palidecido al escuchar la respuesta, y con voz temblorosa hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y porque lo hace?

-Mi señora, yo se lo dije, ¿recuerda?

Mamá me tenía tomada de la mano fuertemente, pero al escuchar esas palabras me soltó, palideciendo aún más, y cruzó el vestíbulo como una exhalación, dirigiéndose al estudio de mi padre.

-Llevate a la niña a su habitación, y cambia sus ropas, no quiero que se resfríe por estar empapada- murmuró.

Yo no entendía nada, pero al parecer Nana sí. Me tomó de la mano e intentó llevarme arriba, pero yo no la dejé. Me solté de su agarre y corrí tras mamá. No me gustaba separarme de ella, ya lo sabes. Y fue cuando lo vi. Mamá estaba de pie frente a las puertas dobles del estudio de mi padre que acababa de abrir de par en par, y frente a ella estaba ése imbécil, besando a otra mujer, sin pudor alguno. Me quedé de piedra ante esa escena. Mamá tenía una mano sobre la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Y mi padre solamente se le quedó viendo, muy serio mientras le soltaba esa maldita y típica frase. "Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que crees" dijo, acercándose a mamá, pero la mano de ella le restalló en un fuerte bofetón. La mujer que estaba con mi padre tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo, sin decir nada, y nadie la intentó detener; ni mi padre, ni mamá, ni los criados. Y en cuanto ella cerró la puerta, los gritos comenzaron. Mamá gritaba como loca, llorando y mi padre le contestaba de la misma manera, a gritos, enojado por el bofetón. No recuerdo que fue lo que se dijeron, porque apenas y se distinguían palabras. Nana Sonia llegó en ese momento, y me tomó entre sus brazos para subirme a mi habitación, pero aunque intentó taparme los ojos abrazándome contra su cuerpo, no lo hizo a tiempo, porque pude ver como mi padre le regresaba el bofetón a mamá, con tanta fuerza que la tiró. Grité, asustada por mamá, y fue cuando intervinieron Tomás y la señorita de compañía de mamá para asistirla y sacarla del estudio. Esa noche mamá durmió conmigo, y ambas lloramos hasta quedar dormidas. A la mañana siguiente mi padre ya no estaba en casa, al parecer había salido a trabajar mas temprano de lo normal. Ella se mantuvo muy callada durante el transcurso de la mañana, y en cuanto termino de desayunar se encerró en su habitación. Al llegar la hora de la comida mi padre no llegó a casa, y mamá aún no salía de su habitación y tampoco me dejaba pasar, no importaba cuan fuertes fueran mis gritos o mi llanto, simplemente se negaba a abrir la puerta. Mi padre llegó ya entrada la noche, a eso de las 10. Los criados le comunicaron lo sucedido, y le pidieron que intentara hacer salir a mamá. Ella se había encerrado echando el cerrojo y el era el único que tenía la llave. Primero tocó llamándola, pero no hubo ninguna contestación. Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que perdió la paciencia y abrió con su llave. Mamá no estaba allí. Él se dirigió al baño de la habitación, seguido de mí, Tomás y Nana, en ese orden. La puerta del baño no tenía seguro, pero las luces estaban encendidas, así que entramos. Mamá sí que se encontraba ahí, por lo menos en cuerpo. Estaba en la bañera, con un vestido blanco, sumergida hasta los hombros en agua. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados de la bañera, sin voluntad, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Padre y Tomás palidecieron terriblemente, Nana lanzó un grito y se desmayó. No entendía porque hasta que puse más atención a la escena. Mamá tenía profundos cortes en las muñecas y la sangre goteaba por ellas, manchando la bañera y el piso del baño. El agua de la bañera estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre que debió de salir al momento en que mamá hizo el corte. Mi padre no reaccionaba, pero Tomás si. La sacó de la bañera e intentó encontrarle pulso, pero ya no había tal. Mamá llevaba horas muerta.

No se bien que pasó después, no lo recuerdo con claridad. Supongo que intenté bloquearlo. Tengo leves imágenes del funeral y de los días siguientes. La casa se volvió terriblemente fría y obscura. Parecía que mamá se hubiera llevado todo rastro de alegría de la mansión. Padre apenas y se aparecía por la casa, pero para mí eso era maravilloso. Odiaba a ese hombre, aún lo hago. Cuatro meses después, el día que hubiera sido el cumpleaños de mamá, terminó de ganarse mi odio. Nana, Tomás, y algunos sirvientes más planeaban acompañarme al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de mamá. Era domingo, un precioso domingo de cielo azul y calido ambiente. Estábamos a punto de partir cuando mi padre nos llamó a todos a la entrada de la mansión. Nadie tenía idea de que demonios quería, pero igualmente acudimos.

-Vamos a recibir a alguien Maka- me dijo – Alguien que va a vivir con nosotros a partir de hoy. Quiero que todos la traten bien, de ahora en adelante será la nueva señora de la casa.

En ese momento uno de nuestros autos se detuvo ante nosotros, y de él bajo esa mujer. La tipa con la que habíamos encontrado a mi padre meses atrás. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa e indignación fueron generales. Todos le habían tenido un cariño enorme a mi madre. Pedirles que atendieran a la mujer con la que mi padre había provocado la muerte de Kami como su nueva ama era una orden que nadie quería acatar, pero no tenían mucha opción si querían salvar su trabajo.

- De ahora en adelante ella será tu madre – dijo él.

Ella me sonrió, y yo lo único que logré hacer fue correr hacia los jardines. No dije nada, solamente corrí, y lloré. Nana fue detrás de mí, intentando calmarme. Cuando logré dejar de llorar, ignorando las órdenes de mi padre de comer los tres juntos, nos fuimos al cementerio, sin alterar nuestros planes para visitar a mamá. Tanto padre como esa mujer se enojaron terriblemente por esa acción, pero a nadie le importó mucho, y durante los años siguientes continuamos haciendo esa visita. Al final él dejo de oponerse, pero a esa tipa siempre le molestó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que jamás conseguirá tomar el lugar de mamá, ni conmigo ni con la servidumbre, no importaba cuantos sermones nos soltara el idiota de Spirit. Yo jamás la llamaría madre y ellos jamás la atenderían como a mamá. Ella por supuesto que intentó ganarnos a base de regalos y premios, pero no logró nada. El día de su boda me negué a salir de la habitación, y por todo Asenath se comento mi ausencia. Ella odia los rumores, fue maravilloso hacerla enojar de esa manera. Sabía que para el pueblo ella siempre sería la amante de Spirit, la causante de la muerte de Kami, no importaba si se casaba con él o no.

Su nombre es Rebecca. Ahora se que Spirit la conocía desde hace años, cuando tenían mi edad. La conoció al mismo tiempo que a mamá, de hecho, eran amigas y siempre estuvo interesada en Padre, pero por alguna razón él prefirió a Mamá… en fin, Rebecca dedico los años siguientes a hacerme la vida imposible, y a eliminar el recuerdo de Mamá de nuestras vidas. Prohibió el decir su nombre, quemó sus fotografías, remplazo los hermosos narcisos blancos que tanto le gustaban a Mamá del jardín y los remplazó por odiosas rosas rojas. Ahora que lo pienso quizás es por eso que odio las rosas. Ella me odiaba y yo a ella, ni Padre ni Rebecca soportaban mucho mi presencia, ambos decían que les recordaba demasiado a Kami. Deje de estar con ellos, comencé a comer con la servidumbre, durante todo este tiempo han sido mi verdadera familia, en especial Nana y Tomás. Todo el tiempo lo pasaba en mi habitación, en la sala de música o en los jardines. En la escuela las cosas no eran mejores, todo el mundo se burlaba de mi por lo sucedido en la familia, y como no soportaba que lo hicieran comencé a apartarme. No hablaba con nadie y nadie lo hacia conmigo, los recreos los pasaba en la biblioteca… quizás es por eso que nunca tuve problemas con mis notas, pero eso solo lograba hacerme mas enemigos. Aprendí a no destacar, a mantenerme siempre gris para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los demás. Realmente no me importaba no tener amigos, siempre supe que me iria de Asenath Town en cuanto terminara la secundaria y vendría aquí a Londres… pero entonces llegó él, con su actitud calmada y amigable, era la única persona que podía sacarme una sonrisa real desde la muerte de Mamá.

Su nombre era Daniel, Daniel Rosswell. Era el chico nuevo en Asenath, llegó al pueblo cuando estábamos en tercero de secundaria. Inmediatamente captó la atención de toda la escuela. Era simplemente perfecto; tenia las mejores notas, era magnifico en el deporte, tocaba la guitarra de maravilla y era muy atractivo, sobre todo lo ultimo, pero a pesar de todo, no era arrogante ni mucho menos, era sorprendentemente amigable, amable. Solamente una vez lo vi realmente enojado, y daba miedo. Era bastante alto… un poco más que tu Soul, de ojos azules, muy azules, cabello muy negro y piel muy blanca. Delgado y fuerte, y con la sonrisa mas maravillosa que había visto jamás. Me gustaba, mucho, pero no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, acercarme a el habría sido suicidio, no le agradaba a nadie, en especial a las chicas de la clase y yo quería seguir evitando ser notada.

"Una tarde, me quedé hasta tarde en la escuela. Rebecca, por molestarme, había cambiado la cerradura de la habitación de música de la mansión, así que ese día decidi usar el piano de la escuela para practicar. Danny me encontró allí. Cuando descubrí que me había estado escuchando huí. Al día siguiente el parecía tan normal como siempre, por lo que supuse que el episodio del día anterior no había importado, pero para mi gran sorpresa volvió a aparecer esa tarde en la sala de música. No me dejó huir en esa ocasión, me pidió que tocara para él, y después de su gran insistencia acepte… termino por convertirse en la rutina, venía a escucharme tocar todos los días. En ocasiones traía su guitarra y tocábamos juntos, se convirtió en el primer amigo que había tenido en años. El entendía que no me gustaba destacar, y que si me trataba como su amiga las chicas de la escuela me comerían viva, así que ante los demás nos comportábamos como extraños, pero por las tardes, él se quedaba conmigo, hablábamos de muchas cosas, me hacía reir, me molestaba porque decía que yo me veía linda enojada, fue la primera persona en escucharme cantar desde la muerte de Mamá. Era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, lo era todo para mí. Comencé a enamorarme de él. Una de tantas tardes, al momento de despedirnos él me besó; me confesó que me amaba. Yo no sabía que hacer, era la más feliz del mundo. No le contesté claro, era demasiado tímida y de nuevo huí. A la mañana siguiente el rumor de que Daniel había sido seducido por la rarita de Asenath. Unas chicas del salón me acorralaron en el descanso e intentaron golpearme, realmente tenía mucho miedo, pero entonces apareció mi Danny. Esa fue la única ocasión en que lo vi enojado. Les grito a esas chicas que jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a "su novia". Aprovechando la impresión de ellas al escuchar esas palabras me sacó y me llevó a la sala de música. Yo no había respondido a su confesión porque tenía miedo de salir lastimada. Teniendo un padre como Spirit es difícil confiar en ningún hombre, pero al ver lo que acababa de hacer por mi… bueno, le dije que lo amaba, y comenzamos a salir. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que los rumores no tenían ningún efecto en mí. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Danny era mi mundo, realmente lo amaba. Los primeros meses fueron un cielo, los últimos, una pesadilla. Rebecca no soportaba verme feliz. Comenzó a prohibirme salir, le decía a Padre que yo era una cualquiera, que todos en el pueblo decían que yo me acostaba con cualquiera, que no tenía vergüenza alguna. Y obviamente Spirit le creyó. Apenas y podía ver a Danny, solo lo veía en la escuela pero para mí no era suficiente. Se acercaba el final de cursos, Danny conocía perfectamente mis intenciones de irme a Londres, incluso había prometido que iría conmigo, escaparíamos los dos. Pero Rebecca se enteró. No conocía nuestros planes exactos, pero sabía que nos fugaríamos. Decidió no decirle nada a Padre y arruinar nuestros planes ella sola, de la manera más cruel. La noche después de la graduación, que era cuando nos iríamos del pueblo aprovechando la ausencia de Padre debido a su trabajo, ella me encerró en mi habitación y le prohibió a la servidumbre ayudarme. Mandó a alguien al punto de encuentro acordado con Danny, llevando una nota supuestamente mía, donde decía que él no era nada para mí, que yo solo había jugado con él, que no me interesaba en lo más minimo irme a ningún lado si él me acompañaba, entre otras cosas así.

Rebecca no me dejó salir sino hasta dos días después, y sólo porque las circunstancias la habían obligado. Un par de policías habían venido a interrogarme, preguntando por si había visto a Danny, porque nadie había sabido de él desde esa noche. Yo no sabía nada, ni siquiera sobre la nota, había tenido por supuesto que él me esperaría, pero cuando me dijeron que no lo habían visto, creí que me había abandonado. Que se había ido sin mí. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Tres días después lo encontraron. Se había suicidado. Lo hallaron en el Lago Élody, a las orillas de Asenath Town. Sentí que mi mundo se hacía pedazos. No entendía nada. Solo habían existido dos personas a las que había amado y las dos me habían dejado de la misma manera. Fue cuando Nana me habló de la nota que Rebecca envió en mi nombre. Quería contárselo a la policía pero no tenía ninguna prueba más que mi palabra. La nota desapareció, no se que fue de ella. No dudaría de que Rebecca la haya recuperado y desaparecido. Durante dos semanas me mantuve sin hacer nada, ni siquiera llorar. Desde la muerte de mamá no vuelto a hacerlo. A veces lo intento pero por mas que me esfuerce las lagrimas simplemente no salen. Cuando dormía las pesadillas donde Danny se ahogaba y Mamá se cortaba las venas aparecían una otra vez. Apenas y probaba bocado. Incluso decidí que abandonar la idea de irme a Londres, a pesar de que la carta de aceptación ya había llegado.

Una de tantas noches, resignada a la idea de pasarla en vela, salí a caminar por la mansión. De alguna manera terminé en el ático, donde Nana y Tomás habían mandado poner las pocas cosas de Mamá que lograron rescatar. Había una caja en especial, donde estaban muchos vestidos suyos, un álbum con fotografías que ella misma había tomado, la mayoría de ella conmigo y su diario. No se porque lo hice, pero comencé a ojearlo. Así fue como supe que Rebecca había sido su amiga, que la razón de porque mi Padre se había decidido a casarse con Mamá era porque había quedado embarazada de mí, que a pesar de todo ella lo amaba profundamente… cuando llegué a la ultima pagina me encontré con una sorpresa. Había escrito una nota para mí. Estaba fechada el día de su muerte. La leí tantas veces que puedo recordar a la perfeccion sus palabras:

_Mi querida niña:_

_Espero que no me odies por la decisión que acabo de tomar. No puedo seguir en esta situación ni un segundo más, es por eso que decido irme de este mundo. Quiero que sepas que eres la cosa mas hermosa que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y a pesar de lo que estoy a punto de hacer siempre, y repito siempre, voy a estar contigo, cuidándote. Nunca vas a estar sola, siempre me tendrás a mí y a la música. No hay mayor alegría en este mundo que la que provocan las melodías que salen de nuestro corazón. Nunca abandones la música mi niña, porque de esa manera, en cada canción, en cada verso, en cada nota, voy a estar contigo. _

_Te amo._

Hice mis maletas esa misma noche, le dejé una nota a Nana y a Tomás diciéndoles a donde iba y pidiendo que no dijeran nada a nadie. Compré los boletos por internet, desde mi celular, para el primer vuelo hacia Londres y tomé un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Todos los documentos para salir al extranjero ya los tenía preparados para irme con Danny, así que no tuve ningún problema. Llegué aquí sin saber que hacer, estuve un par de horas en el aeropuerto pensando a donde dirigirme, hasta que por fin se me ocurrió un lugar. Me sabía la dirección de memoria, debido a las cartas que solía escribir. Rezando por que aún fuera esa dirección toque la puerta. Me abriste. El resto, ya lo sabes.

…

Waaaa Alex Shoma reportándose! Gomen gomen gomen! Se que me tarde mucho en subir esto pero tal y como predije en el cap pasado mi madre casi me mata! Me qito la compu, el celular y hasta mi música! Fue horrible u.u pero me escape por ratitos a un ciber para escribir la historia de Maka y porfin logre terminarla! Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho mucho en escribirla. Gracias por agregarme como Story alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author y sobre todo por sus reviews! Esos son los que más motivan a continuar esta historia! Asi qe porfis no se olviden de dejar review! Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo cap si? Ciao! Shoma fuera!

Escuchando Action – Nu'est


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: Nuevo sentimiento

Y no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día,

estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida,

por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.

Celso Piña & Café Tacuba, _Aunque no sea conmigo_

Soul (P.O.V)

Desperté con el estridente sonido de la alarma de Maka, pero no quise levantarme. Me quedé recostado analizando nuestra conversación de hace unos días. Mi compañera por fin me había confiado su historia, aunque aun no sabía muy bien que pensar de ella. Esa noche, en cuanto terminó de relatarla me deseó buenas noches y se encerró en su habitación. No lloró en ningún momento, pero ya me había dejado en claro que ella nunca lloraba, no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Kami, pero yo sí lloré… ¡Vaya que lo hice! Me quedé en la mesa de la sala, pasmado, y sin darme cuenta gruesas lágrimas estaban resbalando por mis mejillas. Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en que le diría a Maka al día siguiente, quería decirle que siempre la apoyaría y que trataría de que jamás se sintiera triste de nuevo pero… bueno, Maka es Maka, no parece alguien que necesite quien la cuide. Aunque a pesar de pasar la noche en vela pensando en mis palabras, no tuve ocasión alguna de decir nada. La pequeña rubia apenas y compartía tiempo conmigo. Yo creía que al confiarme su historia recuperaría a mi mejor amiga completamente pero… Apenas y veía a Maka. Por las mañanas, con las prisas de llegar al colegio no podíamos platicar, y aunque pasaba todos sus descansos con nosotros, siempre platicaba con alguno de los chicos, especialmente Tsubaki y Kid, pero jamás conmigo. Incluso me había pedido que dejara de ir a recogerla al trabajo. Suspire, no sabía qué hacer.

De pronto se escucho un gran golpe fuera de mi puerta. Alarmado me levanté y abrí la puerta para ver que lo había ocasionado, y me encontré con que Maka se había tropezado y se tocaba la frente con una expresión de dolor. No pude evitar sonreír ante la escena, pero ella, al percatarse de mi presencia puso cara de molesta y comenzó a gritarme.

-¿De qué te burlas Evans? ¡No tiene nada de gracioso que...!- se calló de golpe y abrió completamente sus hermosos ojos verdes y un claro sonrojo cubrió sus blancas mejillas - ¿P-P-Pero que haces? ¡Vístete maldito pervertido!

Me miré a mi mismo y me di cuenta de que no traía nada más que mis bóxers, porque a mí no me gustaba dormir con pijama. Pensé en darme la vuelta y regresar a mi habitación a vestirme pero, aceptémoslo ¡una oportunidad para ver sonrojada a Maka no se da todos los días!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo me veo? ¿O es que te trae ciertas ideas a esa pervertida cabecita?

Y entonces sentí como la cabeza se me partía en dos… Cuarenta minutos después desperté justo como mi compañera me había dejado. En ropa interior, tirado en el pasillo y con un libro del grueso de cinco biblias juntas a mi lado. Cuando terminé de reaccionar me di cuenta de que ya pasaban de las ocho y yo ni siquiera me había bañado, Maka se había marchado a la escuela sin mí. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo me duché y salí al estacionamiento por mi motocicleta, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Ella se la había llevado. "Esta si me la pagas Albarn" pensé, mientras corría para alcanzar el autobús.

* * *

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué demonios te paso?¡El maestro de Serigrafía preguntó por ti!- me preguntó Black

Star en cuanto puse un pie en el salón. –Parece que corriste un maratón man.

-Maka me dio un golpe en la mañana que me desmayo, y para colmo, se llevó mi moto.

Black comenzó a reir como loco, burlándose de mi desgracia, sin importarle mi cara de molestia.

-¡Cuenten el chiste!- dijo Kid, que se nos acercó en ese momento. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la algarabía?

-¡Maka le robó la moto a Soul!- Gritó Black entre sus carcajadas. Kid también comenzó a reír, aunque mucho más discretamente, intentando convertir su risa en una tosecilla.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos, realmente me encanta su manera de subirme el animo- murmuré, sarcástico.

-¡Vaya! Esa chica cada dia me agrada más- dijo Kid –Lo cual me recuerda que Tsubaki fue por ella a su salón. Le dije que las veríamos en el Campus Occidental, ¿vamos?

* * *

Maka y Tsubaki ya estaban entradas en la plática cuando nosotros llegamos. Ella, al verme, sonrió de manera burlona y con cara de inocente pregunto:

-¿Qué paso Soul? ¿Porqué no llegaste a clase?

Puse cara de pocos amigos y estaba a punto de responderle cuando alguien grito:

-¡Maka! ¿vous pouvez venir mon petite? (N/A ¿podrias venir mi pequeña?)

Ella rápidamente volteó hacia la persona que la había llamado, al igual que nosotros.

Maka se puso de pie y respondió:

-¡Et je! (N/A ¡Ya voy!) Luego me regañas por lo de esta mañana Soul.- y corrió a encontrarse con ese… imbécil.

-Era él ¿verdad Soul?

Yo solo asentí, todos lo habíamos reconocido, ese tipo era Jean Paul, el idiota con el que Charlotte me había engañado. Cerré con fuerza mis puños, no entendía porque Jean había llamado con tanta confianza a Maka, ni porque ella había corrido a su encuentro.

Pasé la siguiente hora de clases sin poner atención a nada, solamente pensaba en ese tipo y en Maka. Pensé en preguntarle porque lo conocía durante el siguiente descanso, pero ella no se presentó. Al parecer el tonto francés había ido por ella a su salón, pero lo que más me fastidiaba era que ella había aceptado ir con él.

No la vimos durante el resto del día, en cuanto se acabaron las clases ella se fue a trabajar sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera espero a Tsubaki para irse juntas. Algo raro sucedía, ella no era así con personas que apenas conocía. Me negaba a creerlo.

Llegué a casa con la cabeza dando vueltas. La curiosidad me mataba. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a hacer zapping en la tv sin poner mucha atención a nada. Las preguntas simplemente no dejaban de surgir: ¿Por qué Maka conocía a Jean Paul? ¿Por qué lo había tratado con tanta familiaridad? ¿Acaso sería que… le gustaba? Me pusé en pie rápidamente, molesto. Eso no podía ser, no había manera de que a Maka le gustara ese imbécil.

La puerta del departamento se abrió en ese momento y entro mi compañera. Al parecer llovía afuera porque tenía el cabello y la ropa ligeramente mojados. Se me quedó viendo con una expresión curiosa, yo estaba de pie y con las manos en puños, además estaba seguro de que mi rostro denotaba lo molesto que estaba. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Se quitó el abrigo y camino hacia mí.

-Muy bien, dispara. Algo quieres decirme ¿no es verdad?- preguntó.

-No sabía que hablaras francés- contesté. Dejando que un poco de ácido se escurriera entre mis palabras.

Su rostro era inexpresivo, y eso me molestó aun más. Era exasperante que Maka no demostrara ninguna emoción prácticamente nunca.

-Rebecca es francesa, Spirit me obligó a aprender su idioma. Y deja de poner esa cara Evans. Entiendo que Jean no te agrade por lo que pasó, pero soy yo la que pasa tiempo con él, no tú.

Dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia la cocina, pero la detuve tomándola de la muñeca y la giré hacia mí de nuevo.

-Pero tú eres MI amiga.

-No seas posesivo por favor, no soporto eso.

-¿Porqué te hiciste su amiga?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera su amiga.

-Entonces porque…- ahora si no entendía nada. Maka suspiro y dijo:

-No es mi amigo, ni siquiera me agrada del todo, pero me cuida de Charlotte asi que se lo agradezco.

-Dijiste.. ¡¿Charlotte?!- definitivamente no entendía nada. Ella pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras y se llevó una mano a la boca. Su cara mostro sorpresa y preocupación. – Explicame Maka por favor, ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Ella se mordió el labio y pareció dudar, pero finalmente habló:

-Ella me fue a buscar hace unos días al salón, a preguntarme que tipo de relación tenía contigo. No quise decirle nada y se molesto. Me amenazó diciéndome que no quería verme cerca de ti, no dirgiéndote la palabra o yo tendría problemas… Jean estaba presente cuando eso sucedió. Al parecer está bastante molesto con Charlotte, pero no se porqué. Quiso ayudarme en venganza a ella, protegiéndome… tampoco es un santo de mi devoción pero no quería preocuparte así que…

No pude contenerme más y la atraje completamente hacia mí, abrazándola con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron a tropel de mi boca:

-Eres una tonta, debiste decirme lo que Mortmain te dijo. No quiero que te preocupes, ya no tienes que recurrir a ese estúpido francés, yo puedo y quiero ser el que te proteja, no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Quiero ser yo el que te haga sentir segura, el que te haga sonreír. No quiero que por estupideces así te alejes de mi Maka, no ahora que por fin logré que confiaras en mí. Yo se que has pasado por mucho, lo entiendo. Sé que no confías en las personas y que temes hacerlo, pero puedes confiar en mí. Maka, yo jamás te dejaré sola, jamás.

Y mientras lo decía, me dí cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Todo lo que acabada de decir era cierto.

En cuanto terminé de hablar ella me abrazó con la misma fuerza que yo a ella.

-Gracias- susurró – Sabía que no me había equivocado en confiar en ti.

No quería que nadie protegiera a Maka excepto yo. No quería que Maka quisiera a nadie más que a mí. Quería que confiara solamente en mí.

Y entonces me dí cuenta, ahí, mientras la abrazaba como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo, y es que lo era. Yo no había dejado de querer a Maka ni un poco, a pesar de los años que la tuve lejos de mí, por el contrario, el cariño había crecido como nunca.

Yo… yo me había enamorado de Maka.

* * *

y ya esta! xD waaa me costo horrores escribir esto! aunque fue corto ya lo se... pero tratare que la proxima vez dure mucho mas. Y a partir de aqui la cosa se va a poner buena muahahahaha mi amada Lottie seguira ahi dando problemas, igual que Jean,y todavia me faltan Chrona y Rganarock asi que chicas... me da gusto decirles que esta historia va para largo muahahahaha bien, me despido no sin antes ponerme de rodillas y rogarles un review porque siempre me animan a seguir la historia y dan inspiracion! Alex Shoma se despide! bye bye!

escuchando: Go away - 2ne1


	7. Chapter 7

Im back! muuuucho tiempo despues pero... más vale tarde que nunca no? en fin... como sé que quieren leer el nuevo cap y no mis patéticas escusas de retraso los dejo... nos leemos abajo! (** negritas, letra original. **Normal, letra traducida)

Cap 7: Nuevas canciones, nuevos problemas

**Canta para mí, aunque sea una vez más. **

**Que no te preocupen mis lágrimas, ignóralas,**

**si lloro, es sólo de felicidad al escucharte.**

(Soul POV)

Había pasado todo el sábado tirado en el suelo del departamento, con mi bloc de dibujo y un lápiz a mi lado. Se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo la portada de la revista escolar, pero todo lo que venía a mi mente en cuanto el grafito y el papel entraban en contacto era el rostro de Maka… Dioses… esto no podía ir peor…

**Jigeum naega haneun yaegi**  
**Neol apeuge halji molla**  
**Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya**  
**Naega yejeon gatji antadeon ne mal**  
**Modu teullin mareun aniya**  
**Nado byeonhaebeorin naega nat seolgimanhae**  
**Neomu chakhan neonde neon geudaeroinde Oh**  
**I don't know I don't know**

Las palabras que estoy a punto de decir, no sé si te dolerán  
Probablemente te hagan odiarme por siempre  
Dices que no soy la misma de antes, no es del todo falso  
Esto me cambió, para mí ya no eres el mismo  
Eres tan bueno pero  
Es la forma en la que te comportas  
No sé, no sé

Simplemente no podía sacarmela de la cabeza, en esos momento incluso me parecía oír su dulce voz cantar.

**Naega wae ireoneunji**  
**Geutorok saranghaenneunde neon yeogi inneunde Oh**  
**I don't know**  
**Ije nal chatgo sipeo**

Por qué estoy así  
Estábamos tan enamorados, y tu estás aquí pero  
No sé  
Lo único que quiero es encontrarme a mi misma

Me levanté de golpe al escuchar su voz acompañada del sonido de la puerta del departamento abrirse. Era ella, no había imaginado nada. De inmediato cerré mi bloc con fuerza. Hacía ya dos semanas que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia mi amiga, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, había decidido no decir nada.

Ella había pasado por muchos problemas, acababa de superar la muerte de su novio. Sería poco inteligente de mi parte decirle lo que siento por ella…

-¡Estoy en casa!

Su grito me sacó de mi ensoñación, y de repente la vi ahí, de pie frente a mí. Se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando el flequillo suelto. Vestía un suéter azul marino ajustado, unos jeans desgastados botas altas. Era simplemente hermosa.

Lo sé, lo noté - respondí – Creía que regresarías más tarde.

Yo también, pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado… a pesar de ser bastante… distraídas, por así decirlo, las Thompson son dedicadas cuando están interesadas en algo.

Maka había estado fuera de casa ese día. Según me había explicado tenía que hacer una presentación el lunes para evaluar baile y canto. Marie los había colocado en equipos de tres integrantes y a mi compañera de departamento le había tocado con las hermanas Thompson, un par de rubias bastante agradables. Habían estado pasando mucho tiempo con Maka durante la última semana, y por consecuencia, con nosotros también.

¿A que hora será tu evaluación?

A las 10… ¿por?

Planeábamos ir a verte. Tsubaki tiene curiosidad por escucharte cantar.

Maka se encogió de hombros indicando que no le molestaba que fuéramos y se dirigió por un vaso de agua.

-¿Tú que hiciste hoy?- preguntó a gritos desde la cocina .

Yo dirigí la mirada de manera involuntaria al bloc y me sonrojé.

-Esto… Nada, solo… garabatos…

¿Algún día me dejarás ver tus dibujos?

Abrí cuidadosamente el bloc, fijando mi vista en el primer dibujo que había hecho de Maka, cuando la había encontrado dormida. Suspiré y cerre el cuaderno.

-Si… algún dia te dejaré verlos.

….

La mañana del lunes había transcurrido con tranquilidad. No habíamos visto ni a Maka ni a las Thompson en toda la mañana, ya que aprovechaban cada momento libre para ensayar. En ese momento nos encontrábamos Kid, Black y yo sentado una fila detrás de Marie, en el auditorio. Tsubaki se encontraba con las chicas, al parecer quería verlas antes de actuar. Habían estado haciendo pruebas de luz y sonido toda la mañana para las evaluaciones de hoy. El auditorio estaba lleno casi en su totalidad, muchos maestros acostumbraban autorizar a sus alumnos el faltar a clase para ver las presentaciones evaluativos.

Si, era solo un examen parcial por así decirlo, pero las presentaciones en el M9 siempre eran realizadas con la mayor perfección posible, aunque fueran solo para evaluar a sus alumnos.

Las chicas están listas, me parece que serán el último número – dijo Tsubaki, que acaba de tomar asiento a lado de su novio.

Eso es bueno – Comentó Kid – si eres el primer número, compararán a todos contigo, y si eres el último estas más fresco en la memoria de los presentes. Es simétricamente perfecto.

Un parpadeo de luces nos advirtió que las presentaciones estaban por empezar. Los nuevos estudiantes de este año eran bastante talentosos, en diversas maneras. Todos tenían voces muy buenas. Había grupos que solo cantaban, otros que tocaban algún instrumento, bailaban, o presentaban sus canciones como composiciones originales, dependiendo de para qué área se estaban evaluando. Maka, Liz y Patty compartían dos áreas, Danza y Canto. Por ello, su presentación incluiría ambas cosas; además, para Maka era también su examen de composición, así que la canción la había hecho ella.

¡Su Dios comienza a aburrirse! ¿Cuánto falta para que esas tres mortales se presenten? – Gritó Black Star de la nada, al finalizar el número de tres chicos que nos miraban con reproche por el comentario.

Creo que son las siguientes – comenté.

Sí, lo son.

Miré hacia la fila detrás de mi al escuchar esa voz. Era el imbécil de Jean Paul y a su lado se encontraba Charlotte, tan hermosa y fría como siempre.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – le pregunté al tipo ése, tratando de ignorar a Charlotte.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, vine a ver a Makita. Ahora siéntate y calla Evans s'il vous plaît, quiero escucharla a ella, no a tus gritos.

Las manos de Kid y Tsubaki me regresaron a mi asiento, sin darme cuenta me había puesto de pie.

Aún molesto traté de concentrarme en el escenario, pero no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo, porque Maka estaba ahora en escena y sólo podía poner mi atención en ella.

**Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo**  
**Neol mannal iyu eobseo**  
**Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**

**Jae jae jae jaesueobseo**  
**Danjeomeul sel su eobseo**  
**Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo**

**Hate you eheheheheh**

**I'm fine living without you**  
**I Hate you eheheheheh**

**I'm fine living without you**

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte  
Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu  
Tu a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables  
Simplemente aceptarlo y amarte  
Es una perdida de tiempo

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti  
Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

Las tres chicas tenían una voz genial, pero la de Maka era simplemente maravillosa. Le imprimía un sentimiento tan grande a la letra de la canción que era imposible no disfrutarla.

**Neowaui gieogeun gidarin gieokbakke eobseo nan**  
**Chamgo chamgo chamado kkeuteun eobseosseo**  
**Sa-sa-saranghandan hanmadiga deutgo sipeosseo nan**  
**Musimhan neoui sarange nan jichyeosseo**

Mis recuerdos contigo  
Consisten solo de recuerdos esperando por ti  
Sin importar cuantos los acepto y acepto no termina  
Q-quise escuchar las palabras ''te amo''  
Tu despreocupado amor  
Me harte de el

**Gibuni deoreowo)**  
**Jajonsim da beorigo jwonneunde**  
**(Cham seoreowo)**  
**Naega igeotbakke andwaenna**  
**(Nan duryeowo)**  
**Sarangiran du geuljaga ijen nan museowo**  
**Nega cham useuwo**

Se siente terrible tirar todo mi orgullo  
Estoy triste, es todo lo que valgo?  
Estoy preocupada ahora,  
De la palabra de 4 letras ''AMOR''  
Tengo miedo, eres divertido

**Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo**  
**Neol mannal iyu eobseo**  
**Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**

**Jae jae jae jaesueobseo**  
**Danjeomeul sel su eobseo**  
**Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo**

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte  
Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu  
Tu a-a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables  
Simplemente aceptarlos y amarte  
Es una perdida de tiempo

**Hate you eheheheheh**  
**I'm fine living without you**  
**I Hate you eheheheheh**  
**I'm fine living without you**

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti  
Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

La coregrafía de las chicas era complicada, rápida, sin embargo la realizaban sin esfuerzo aparente, fluido. El esfuerzo fisico de su baile no parecía afectar su voz. Seguían cantando con fuerza y claridad.

**Ne-ne-ne ibeseo naoneun mareun geojitmari ban**  
**Sokgo sokgo sogado kkeuteun eobseosseo**  
**Eonjenga neodo neo gateun yeojal mannage doel kkeoya**  
**Apa bwaya geuttae neon nae mam al kkeoya**

La m-m-mitad de las palabras  
Que salen de tu boca son mentiras  
Sin importar cuantas veces me  
Engañaste y engañaste, no termina

**](Gibuni deoreowo)**  
**Happy endingui juingongiran geon (eobseosseo)**  
**Naega babocheoreom sunjinhaenna**  
**(Deo jaldwaesseo)**  
**Jigeumirado neol arasseuni**  
**Tteonagesseo jeongmal jaesueobseo**

Algun dia tu tambien  
Conoceras a una chica como tu  
Una ves que sientas el dolor  
Sabras como se siente

Se siente terrible saber que nunca hubo  
Tal cosa como un heroe con u final feliz  
Fui muy ingenua como una tonta  
Resulto pera mejor ya que ya te descifre  
Voy a irme, realmente apestas

**Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo**  
**Neol mannal iyu eobseo**  
**Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**

**Jae jae jae jaesueobseo**  
**Danjeomeul sel su eobseo**  
**Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo**

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte  
Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu  
Tu a-a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables  
Simplemente aceptarlos y amarte  
Es una perdida de tiempo

A pesar de la melodía aparentemente alegre, la letra estaba cargada de… ¿resentimiento? Me preguntaba que habría inspirado a Maka a escribirla… según ella me había platicado su novio jamás la había lastimado. Y sin embargo cantaba con tanto sentimiento…

**Hate you eheheheheh**  
**I'm fine living without you**  
**I Hate you eheheheheh**  
**I'm fine living without you**

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti  
Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

**Mami siwonhae**  
**Sogi huryeonhae**  
**Ppyeo sok gipeun got kkaji ne gieok jiwonae**

Me siento aliviada, me siento mucho mejor  
He borrado cada recuerdo de ti  
Me siento aliviada, me siento mucho mejor  
He borrado cada recuerdo de ti

**Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo**  
**Neol mannal iyu eobseo**  
**Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**

**Jae jae jae jaesueobseo**  
**Danjeomeul sel su eobseo**  
**Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo**

**Hate you eheheheheh**  
**I'm fine living without you**  
**I Hate you eheheheheh**  
**I'm fine living without you**

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte  
Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu  
Tu a-a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables  
Simplemente aceptarlos y amarte  
Es una perdida de tiempo

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti  
Te odio eh eh eh eh eh  
Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

La canción terminó, llenando a las chicas de ovaciones por parte del público. Habían estado simplemente maravillosas. Aplaudí con fuerza y emoción, y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, pero en mi cabeza seguía rondando la interrogante de qué habría inspirado a Maka a escribir una letra asi…

* * *

Yo se... yo se... patéticamente corto, pero si todo sale bien mañana subo otro cap para compensar el tiempo perdido... ahora si...

PERDON! yo se que tardé mucho pero con exámenes extraordinarios, tareas, trabajos, problemas con amigos bla bla bla apenas y tenía tiempo para respirar! pero quiero que sepan que no importa cuanto tarde... terminaré este fic! no pienso abandonarlo asi que no desesperen!

si se lo preguntaban las canciones que usé en este cap son (en orden de aparición):

Lonley

Hate you

ambas son de mis sexis sexis chicas coreanas 2ne1.

En fin, es todo por hoy y espero subir nuevo cap mañana! esperen... ya lo habia dicho? creo que si... como sea! annyeong!

escuchando: Catch me - TVXQ


	8. Chapter 8

_**cap 8: Triste realidad**_

_**Empero como las estrellas vuelan hacia el cielo,**_

_**Así el hombre nace para la aflicción.**_

_**Job 5:7**_

(Maka POV)

La presentación había salido bien al parecer. Marie nos esperaba en los camerinos para decirnos que habíamos aprobado con excelencia esa evaluación. Solté un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de todo lo que ensayamos no había podido evitar sentirme algo nerviosa, aunque me parece que nadie lo notó. Esto de saber ocultar los sentimientos puede ser muy útil a veces.

-¡Que felicidad! Por fin podré descansar como es debido sin el estrés de tener que ensayar – comentó Liz.

-¡Pero si one-chan no hizo nada! La que puso la coreografía y la canción fue Makita-chan – esa fue Patty, la menor de las Thompson. Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson son inglesas, pero según tengo entendido pasaron una temporada de su niñez en Japón, al igual que yo, lo cual explica porque Patty de repente mezcla vocablos. Son gemelas no idénticas, mellizas, Liz es la mayor por no mas de 10 minutos creo, de cabello largo y rubio, envidiable a decir verdad, una figura de modelo, ojos azules y uñas perfectas. Podía parecerme algo hueca al principio pero con este tiempo que hemos estado juntas mi opinión ha cambiado mucho. Puede ser muy superficial a veces, pero es una muy buena chica. Patty es la menor y actúa como tal. Yo creí que Black Star era la persona más infantil que había visto hasta que la conocí a ella. De ojos azules y cabello rubio al igual que su hermana, lo que las diferenciaba era que Patricia optaba por tener el cabello corto y generalmente hecho un desastre. Era fácilmente unos diez o quince centímetros más baja que su hermana. Solía ser bastante imprudente y muy infantil, es imposible no reír estando con ella, incluso para mí.

-¡Pues por eso! ¿Acaso no es estresante tener a Maka dirigiéndote? – se defendió la mayor.

-¿Eh? Y eso por qué? – pregunté yo.

-Porque eres malhumorada, perfeccionista, poco tolerante, agresiva… ¿quieres que siga con la lista? – contestó ella, enumerando sus razones con su mano izquierda.

-¡Makita-chan es mala! ¡Makita-chan es mala! – comezó a gritar Patty, dando vueltas alrededor de su hermana.

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí, si lo eres – Me di la vuelta al escuchar esa voz. Era el tonto de Soul. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y le ignoré olímpicamente, a lo que él sonrió burlón. Más tarde me las pagaría…

-Felicidades chicas, fue una presentación perfectamente simétrica

-Amm… ¿Gracias? – contestó Liz. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a la extraña manera de Kid para dar cumplidos, pero las Thompson aún no.

-¡Rayitas es raro! – canturreó Patty a todo pulmón, ahora dando vueltas alrededor de Kid. Al parecer le divertía hacer sentir mal a Kid. Por alguna razón el hacer cualquier comentario sobre su… "asimétrico" cabello lo ponía muy mal. Justo como en ese momento. El pobre se tiró al piso diciendo algo como "mátenme, no merezco vivir" y "soy un asimétrico asqueroso"… la verdad es que ya era común. Y como también ya era común mientras Patty estallaba en ruidosas carcajadas Liz trataba de calmar a Kid.

-Si chicas, me gustó mucho. ¡Son geniales!

-Gracias Tsubaki – dije yo.

-Si si son buenas… ¡pero nada supera a su Dios!

-¡Black! ¡Bájate del tocador! ¡Romperás todo! – Gritó Tsubaki. Liz se le unió dejando el consuelo de Kid a un lado, aparentemente más preocupada por que Black rompiera sus cosas. Mientras tanto Death The Kid seguía gimoteando en el suelo y Patty reía a carcajadas gritando algo sobre una jirafa.

La escena fue demasiado para mí, no soporté más la indiferencia y comencé a reír. Pronto Soul se me unió. Por lo menos un momento hasta…

_-¡Cherié!_

Era Jean. Soul puso mala cara, ese tipo definitivamente no le agrada en lo más mínimo pero a mí… bueno…

-Estuviste increíble Maka. Te veías definitivamente hermosa.

-Gracias Jean.

…..

(Soul POV)

Y ahí estaba ese estúpido francés de nuevo. Llegó para felicitar a MI compañera.

-Estuviste increíble Maka. Te veías definitivamente hermosa.

-Gracias Jean.

Odiaba que ella lo tratara con tanta familiaridad, no podía soportar ni ver a ese tipo. Luego, ése imbécil le susurró no se qué demonios a Maka en el oído, juró que quería partirle la cara. Ella asintió y dijo:

-Ahora vengo

Y salió de los camerinos siguiendo a ese… a ese… pff como lo odio… decidí seguirlos, al parecer iban hacia uno de los jardines. Subí corriendo al salón de fotografía, desde ahí podría verlos sin problemas.

-Pareces molesto.

Me quedé de piedra al escucharla. No había notado su presencia. Había estado demasiado molesto como para fijarme en ella. Charlotte se acomodó uno de sus perfectos rizos rojos detrás de la oreja y me mostró una perfecta sonrisa. En otro tiempo ese gesto me habría hecho sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo pero en esta ocasión no logró nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte?

-Quería hablar contigo, y como te vi solo creí que era mi oportunidad.

-¿Hablar de qué? No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-No seas así, vengo en son de paz, lo juro – Lottie parecía sentirse dolida con mi comentario. Se notaba en su expresión.

-Aja, en serio Mortmain, estoy algo ocupado asi que…

-¿Vigilando a esa chica? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa rara? – dijo, torciendo el gesto.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Por cierto, te agradecería que la dejaras en paz.

-¿Dejarla en paz? Pero si yo no…

-No más mentiras Charlotte, por favor. Estoy harto de ellas.

Ella lanzó un fuerte suspiro de disgusto y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. No me importó. Ya no me importaba. Esa chica había hecho llorar a Maka, también merecía llorar. Debía llorar cien lágrimas por cada una de las que le había hecho derramar a mi amiga.

-Vengo a decirte que lo siento, sabes que me arrepiento. Lo que hice estuvo mal y lo reconozco pero…

-¿Pero? No hay nada que lo justifique Charlotte.

-¡Aún te amo!

Había evitado mirarla durante la conversación pero no pude evitar verla a los ojos en ese momento. No me esperaba algo así. Tenía los ojos cerrados, cubiertos por su flequillo, y las manos aferradas en fuertes puños a su costado. Sonreí amargamente. Si tan solo hubiera dicho esas palabras hace seis meses…

-Pero ya es tarde Charlotte, yo no te amo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, claramente sorprendida y molesta.

-Es… Es por esa chica… ¿verdad?

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Si lo es! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia!

-Charlotte…

-¡Ella no te merece! ¡Ni siquiera te quiere!

-¡Charlotte! – eso último había dolido, no estaba dispuesto a escucharla ni un segundo más.

-¡Es cierto! Y si no me crees ¿porqué no lo ves tu mismo?

Señaló la ventana yo miré.

No debí haberlo hecho.

Yo estaba consiente de que Maka no me quería, no de la misma manera que yo lo hacía, pero mi consuelo era que ella no quería a nadie más de esa forma.

Mi consuelo se vino abajo al ver esa escena.

Jean estaba besando a Maka…

Y al parecer ella le correspondía.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Les dije que actualizaría pronto para compensar xD

Les gusto? Les gusto? También es corto, lo sé… pero tienen que admitir que no quedó tan mal… creo… además era para compensar lo corto del anterior jejeje

Les confieso algo? Amo a Charlotte xD no se porqué pero las malditas siempre me caen bien, tengo complejo de antagonista jajaja

Merezco review? A que si! Mientras mas reviews mas rapidín subo el siguiente cap n.n annyeong!

Escuchando: Follow me – 2ne1


End file.
